


Set

by otpwriteratheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Felicity/Malone, But I don't like Malone just out of love for Olicity, F/M, OTP: it was red, Olicity is Endgame, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Some angst, Soulmates, Time Travel, UA, Universe Alterations, edits to Season 5, not a complete AU, quotes from the show, same goes for Laurel BTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpwriteratheart/pseuds/otpwriteratheart
Summary: Barry appears to Oliver and Felicity asking them to keep someone from the future safe. This person is unfamiliar to Oliver and Felicity but seems very concerned with their relationship.This work is set in Season 5 with some changes.





	1. The Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about this multi-fic that I couldn't wait any longer to post it. I really hope you enjoy! Somethings to know is that I'm Olicity through and through. I love happy endings but I think some angst makes stories go round. Some of the changes I made to the world of Arrow is that Laurel hasn't been killed yet. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry shows up with a mysterious person.

        “You work for the Green Arrow?” Billy asked her looking at Felicity indecorously. Felicity bit her lip and nodded.Felicity wanted this to work out between them and she knew Billy was suspicious when she came in to the station before. Billy was sweet and attentive and he made her feel good. Not in the sexual way because maybe he had some work to do in that area not that, it was all that mattered but like in a feelings way. Felicity had resigned herself that she couldn’t completely have both though...Felicity shook herself out the train of thought before she completely thought it.

        “Well I work with...with.” she said. Billy just stared at her in amazement and in some part disbelief as if he was waiting for a punchline. When he had figured out that Felicity wasn’t joking his face changed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  Billy asked sitting down.

“Well it’s kind of a secret.” Felicity shrugged laughing but Billy didn’t look amused.

“You lied to me.” Billy said looking at her for the first time.

“I didn’t lie per se.” Felicity said leaning against the table.

“That’s why you’re always out late at night when you said you were with your friend Curtis...is Curtis the green arrow?” Billy asked ignoring what she said. Felicity shook her head.

“No, but I can’t tell you who he is.” Felicity sighed.

“Why not? You don’t trust me.” Billy peered at her.

“It’s not that.” Felicity sighed again.

“Then what is it?” Billy asked throwing his hands up. “You know I care about you and I think we have a real chance but not if you’re going to lie to me.”

“It’s not my secret to tell.” Felicity replied seriously. There was a tenseness between them that Felicity didn’t like. This relationship was easy like her relationship with Ray. There wasn’t any fighting or any hardships just easiness and she didn’t like this turn of events. This is what Felicity needed right now she needed easy, she needed it not to be hard, because if it wasn’t hard then she couldn’t get hurt...not like...

“So how did Oliver feel about this?” Billy asked crossing his arms over his chest. Felicity blinked up at him wondering if she had babbled something out loud but when she realized she didn’t she was confused. Billy was smart but not that smart.

“Come again?” Felicity asked looking around not sure what he was referring to and hoping that she didn't somehow give it away.

“Your ex-fiancé, Oliver Queen...my boss...the mayor. How did he feel about you working with the Green Arrow, without telling him,  without telling him his name.” Billy asked and Felicity felt her eyes widen. Felicity pursed her lips not wanting to lie and though she trusted Billy she was very serious that it wasn’t her secret to tell. She had seen first-hand what happened when too many people knew Oliver’s secret.

“Oliver…” Felicity tried to think of what to say. “Oliver has secrets of his own. So it wasn’t a big deal to him not knowing who the Green Arrow was.” Felicity said thinking that it was as close to the truth as she could get.

“Well I can see why that didn’t work out.” Billy rolled his eyes. “That’s not how it works with me. We have to be honest with each other.”

“We are.” Felicity said trying to touch him but he backed away.

“Not if you’re not going to tell me. How can you say you trust me and not tell me something as big as this.” Billy shook his head and then he sighed. “I need a break. I’ll call you later.” Billy said before walking out. Felicity sighed grabbing her purse before walking out of the integration room and making her way to the bunker.

“Everything okay?” Thea asked as Felicity got into the bunker.

“Yeah just some small problems.” Felicity sighed.

“With the new boo?” Thea asked twirling her stick.

“Who told you?” Felicity asked looking at Thea. Though they had gotten really close she hadn’t told anybody about Billy and she definitely didn’t want to make it awkward since Oliver was Thea’s brother.

“Ollie told me.” Thea said with a raised eyebrow.

“What? How…why?” Felicity shot off but Thea just shrugged.

        “You know you can talk to me about it.” Thea said comfortingly.

        “Billy knows I work with the Green Arrow but he wants to know who and I can’t tell him

and he’s mad because he doesn’t feel like I’m being honest.” Felicity rushed out and Thea tapped her chin.

“That’s hard but I can only say do what you think is right. Ollie wouldn’t begrudge you happiness so if you think that’s the only way to keep Billy and be happy then do it.” Thea said before walking to where Laurel was coming in and they started sparring.

Felicity knew what was right. Billy though she trusted him, Felicity knew that it wasn’t her secret to tell and she would honor that. Though Oliver and her were on different terms she trusted him as he trusted her even though she didn’t trust him with her heart anymore. There was still friendship, and trust as the foundation of their relationship, their platonic relationship.

Felicity went to work trying to gather intel on their new friend Prometheus. Felicity must have lost track of time because next thing she knew Oliver was coming in from patrol and everyone else was gone.

“Anything?” he asked.

“Nope.” Felicity shook her head. “He’s a ghost. No mention of him anywhere.” She sighed as Oliver took of his vest leaving him in a snug fitting t-shirt not that Felicity noticed.

“Okay we’ll try tomorrow. I’ll have Rene hit the streets.” Oliver said. Felicity agreed before shutting her computer's down. As Felicity looked around she noticed the bunker was empty besides her and Oliver. Felicity though Curtis said he was going to come in and rewire some of the computers’ cameras. Felicity should be surprised though Curtis had done that all summer in hopes that Oliver and her would reunite.

Felicity never told him that it happened once. Though she tried not to think of it because it wasn’t anything…plus she was with Billy and that’s the end of that story.

“See you tomorrow.” Oliver said as Felicity slowly walked down the stairs stuck in the memory of her and Oliver’s night.

“Bye, I’ll run the-” Felicity said but the words slowly as Oliver jumped onto the salmon ladder. “Oh boy. Bye!” Felicity said trying to look away. Felicity was almost to the elevator when suddenly there was a red light. Oliver hopped down instantly grabbing his bow. Felicity probably would have swooned if she wasn’t concerned with what was in front of them. Oliver stood in front of her in a very protective stance.

“Felicity? Oliver?” a voice called and suddenly a red suit was flashing before them.

“Barry?” Felicity said confused. It looked like Barry and it didn’t. This man had a different suit and he looked older than the boy she had grown used to.

“Hey Felicity.” He replied.

“Barry…what happened?” Oliver asked putting down his bow.

“Um…a lot of things. But I’m from the future so most things I can’t tell you. But I do need your help.” _Barry_ responded.

“I wish that shocked us.” Felicity said looking at Oliver who slightly nodded to her. They looked back at _Barry_.

“What do you need from us?” Oliver asked. _Barry_ turned towards the portal.

        “Thomas.” He called and a boy walked out of the portal. Thomas was very tall though he looked young Felicity couldn’t put an age on him. Thomas glanced at Oliver and something flashed across Thomas’ face before he looked away but then looked at Felicity and his mask slipped. Felicity looked at him curiously.

“So I need to drop him here for his protection.” _Barry_ said putting a hand on Thomas’ shoulder making him look away from Felicity.

“Protection from what?” Oliver asked looking around.

“I can’t tell you that. I’m taking a chance with the timeline just by bringing him there but I didn’t really have a choice. Cisco and Cu…someone calculated this is where is he is most likely to be safe.” _Barry_ explained.

“Most likely?!” Thomas exclaimed looking at _Barry_. _Barry_ smiled keeping his lips tight like oops.

“They’ll protect you.” _Barry_ said gesturing to Oliver and Felicity. Thomas looked at the two of them and he cocked his head.

“Can I talk to you for a second.” Thomas said and he yanked _Barry_ away from Oliver and Felicity.

“Okay you know I don’t have a lot of time. Ha! Time.” _Barry_ chuckled.

“You can’t leave me here. Look at them.” Thomas gestured. _Barry_ and Thomas looked at Oliver and Felicity who were just looking at them. Felicity waved and Oliver just shook his head.

“What?” Felicity asked but Oliver just shook his head.

“Look at them…if there even is a them.” Thomas peered at them looking back at _Barry_ angrily.

“You know their history better than a lot of people. Not only do I trust you not to reveal the future but you’ll be safe with them.” _Barry_ said.

“But what about Aerie and….” Thomas asked looking towards the portal.

“Everyone will be fine. It’s you that he wants.” _Barry_ answered. Thomas sighed. “We won’t stop until you can come home.” _Barry_ said and they hugged.  They walked back over towards  Oliver and Felicity who were trying not to eavesdrop.

“Please keep him safe. I know that you’re frustrated Oliver not knowing who’s attacking and not having the information but please trust me and our friendship to know that it would be really bad if you knew anything about the future.”

“I get that but not to have any basic information?” Oliver asked crossing his arms over his chest giving him his Green Arrow glare. _Barry_ stepped back as usual intimated by Oliver’s stare and Thomas just rolled his eyes.

“Can you give us a hint?” Felicity asked breaking the tension.

“No, sorry Felicity.” _Barry_ said. “So can you help us or not?”

“Of course.” Felicity answered nudging Oliver with her elbow. Oliver looked at her before looking back to _Barry_ and Thomas. Oliver then just nodded.

“Okay I’ll be back for you as soon as I can.” _Barry_ said to Thomas before looking at Oliver. “Keep him safe. You have no idea how much he means to all of us…” _Barry_ said turning for the portal and then he stopped before going in. “And that includes you both.” _Barry_ couldn’t help but to add but he was so serious that Oliver uncrossed his arms looking at Felicity who looked at him as well.

Then in a flash he was gone taking the portal with him. Thomas walked towards it and sighed.

“Bye Uncle Barry.” Thomas whispered so soft no one heard him.

  
  



	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is put to the test to find out if he is really from the future.

      

   “So...” Felicity trailed off in  _ Barry’s  _ wake. Thomas was looking around frowning at somethings and smiling at others. There was a certain amount of familiarity in his gaze but Felicity knew that he couldn’t answer her questions.

   “Do you need school work? Because I can’t tell how old you are but I think you should try to do normal things. Is it normal to do school work in the future?” Felicity rambled but Thomas didn’t look annoyed.

   That surprised  Felicity because most people got annoyed by her babbles, other people who knew her like Billy, or Rene would listen but shake their head wondering when she would stop. Thomas was different he just smiled at her like Oliver did. 

   “I’m sixteen and I’m really smart so I’ll be fine missing school for a...awhile.” Thomas frowned. “What year is this?” Thomas asked looking around.

   “2017.” Oliver replied.

   “Ah. That explains it.” he said looking around again. 

   “Explains what?” Felicity asked.

   “Can’t really tell you.” Thomas sheepishly explained. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.”

   “It’s ok-”

   “Barry said you were from the future and that we cared about you so I assume you know us?” Oliver asked. “How’s that?”

   “Sorry about him.” Felicity said giving Oliver a look. Oliver remained unrelenting in his stare though.

   “It’s okay.” Thomas smiled. “I’m use to it.” he winked and Felicity thought he looked like someone but before she could think on it he was talking again.

   “I do know you guys.” he smiled. “But knowing you, you’ll want proof.” he said and Oliver just stared at him impassively. “Well let’s see it’s 2017 so that means the team consists of Green Arrow, Ragman, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Black Canary, Overwatch, and Spartan.” he said listing everyone. “Evelyn Sharp was on your team before you found out she was working for Prometheus.” 

   “Very good. I’m impressed.” Felicity smiled.

   “Which could just mean he’s good at computers.” Oliver shook his head.

   “I can prove to you I know you.” Thomas said rising to the challenge. “You weren’t always on the island. The third year there you were tasked by Amanda Waller to run Argus missions, and one of them was in Starling City. You saw Thea outside of Q.C and ended up killing her drug dealer. When you went into Q. C you were taking files off the computer where you got the letters from you Dad when you saw-”

   “Okay that’s enough. I get it.” Oliver replied.

   “Saw who? I didn’t hear that part.” Felicity said looking at Oliver.

   “It doesn’t matter.” Oliver shrugged trying to change the subject. “So if you’re in the future and I’m assuming the Green Arrow still exists, that means I beat Prometheus?” Oliver asked.

   “You told me you were going to try to get information out of me and it’s not going to happen.” Thomas said straightening his spine and staring at Oliver.

   “Well on that note. We should find you a place to stay.” Felicity said and Oliver nodded thankfully letting it go for now.

   “I should probably stay off the radar, it’d be awkward if people see me now and then in the future.” Thomas shrugged.

   “Right.” Felicity winked. “There are beds down here though they’re not really cozy. The floor was way better to sleep on trust us.” Felicity said and Oliver clasped his hands behind his back his eyes widen. Felicity looked at him in shock just realizing what she said before looking at Thomas. “I can show you where the beds are.”

   “Yeah I know where they are. Thanks.” Thomas said slowly walking away shivering as we went.

   “Do you trust him?” Felicity asked as he disappeared.

   “Yeah I do.” Oliver nodded. “There’s something about him.” he shook his head.

   “I agree. What should we tell the team?” Felicity asked.

   “Aren’t you the one who believes in honesty?” Oliver arched and eyebrow and Felicity mocked laughed. 

   “Not funny.” Felicity said.

   “You can tell him if you want, you know that right?” Oliver said slowly moving from side to side his hand automatically playing with his fingers. 

   “Tell Thomas what?” Felicity asked.

   “Not Thomas, Billy. If you trust him that’s good enough for me and I just want you to be happy.” Oliver said and Felicity just looked at him.

   “Who told you?” Felicity asked. “Why’d I ask it was Thea, she was the only one who knew.”

   “I’m just letting you know.” Oliver said. “We should tell the team.” Oliver said thankfully changing the subject.

   “I just don’t want Thomas to be at risk. You know Rene goes half cocked and who knows the crazy things Curtis will ask him. The boy obviously misses his family.” Felicity looked towards the direction he left sadly. Oliver nodded agreeing, he knew what it felt like to be trapped somewhere without his family and he could only hope that boy never went through anything like what he went through. 

   Felicity was about to say something else when they heard a yell and they both took off running for the rooms. Oliver was first coming around the corner seeing Thomas toss and turning on the bed. 

   “Hey, hey.” Felicity said putting her hand on his arm like she used to do for Oliver. It made her heart clench just thinking about it.

   “Thomas.” Oliver called and he started to slowly stop fighting in his sleep.

   “Dad...Mom.” Thomas murmured.

   “You’re okay.” Felicity said softly. Oliver sighed sliding down the wall on the opposite side.

   “Get some sleep Felicity I’ll wait with him.” Oliver said clasping his hands on his knees. Felicity nodded and then slid right down next to him.

   “We’ll wait.” she sighed. “Maybe we can do something else for him.”

   “There’s nothing we can do. He’s alone and he’s trapped and he wants his family. The nightmares will only get worse.” Oliver said and Felicity turned towards him and put her hand on his arm. Oliver looked at it and just clasped it.

   “I know you know how it feels but just like you, he’s not alone.” Felicity said. 

   Oliver nodded but there was something in his expression that made Felicity feel like he didn’t believe that. Felicity had to blink away tears because she knew how much Oliver had been hurt and how much that pain still haunted him. When they were together the nightmares didn’t see to come as much but when they did, usually after a particularly rough day, Felicity would wrap herself around him as if she could take the pain away herself.

   Felicity had kissed every scar on his body with reverence because as she told him they were just a symbol that he survived. Felicity was crying because she wondered who was protecting Oliver from himself now. With that thought she fell asleep. 

   Oliver tried to keep his eyes open but with the warmth of Felicity’s body from where she laid on his side he found himself drifting asleep with no nightmares that he could remember at least. Felicity shifted practically lying in his arms when he blinked his eyes open. The first thing his body did was look around the room, he noticed Thomas standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

   “Hey.” he said about to move but Felicity just snuggled deeper into him.

   “I had a nightmare?” Thomas asked looking down seemingly ashamed.

   “Yeah...how’d you know?” Oliver asked. Thomas looked up at him.

   “I remembered it.” Thomas said simply. 

   “Yeah.” Oliver said shaking his head how else would he have known. “Are you alright?” Oliver asked after a moment of silence.

   “Yeah I’m fine.” Thomas shrugged trying to laugh but failing.

   “It’s okay not to be.” Oliver said comfortingly but Thomas seemed to be upset by it for some reason so he looked away.

   “The team is here so I thought I should wake you since they seemed to be wondering who the hell I was.” Thomas nodded towards the other side of the bunker where Oliver could hear various people talking.

   “Felicity.” Oliver whispered near her ear and she just hummed and kept snuggling into Oliver’s chest. Oliver tried to savor that feeling but Oliver also remembered the last time they were like this and what she said after and it was like a hot knife in his chest so he slowly removed her and tried gently to wake her up.

   Felicity was asleep, like dead asleep like barley any other thoughts going through her head.  Felicity felt warm and protected. Felicity started to come back to consciousness and the first thing she realized is that she didn’t have any nightmares which had been the one constant thing since Havenrock. 

   Felicity heard Thomas and Oliver talking which is when she realized she was in Oliver’s arm and she knew why her nightmares had suddenly vanished. Felicity must have fell asleep on him, it wasn’t on purpose so there was nothing bad about it...right? That’s what she convinced herself as she just laid on his chest feeling the vibrations of him talking. It was comforting and it reminded her of honey the way his voice would ooze and wrap around her.

   “Felicity.” his voice rang out and she didn’t have time to stop the humm that came out of her from hearing his voice rough with sleep calling her name. Then she felt Oliver shift and push her away from him which made her heart hurt not only from missing his warmth but from the literally act of Oliver pushing her away but she knew she had no reason to be upset by it. 

   “Oliver what time is it?” Felicity asked going to rub her eyes and then she noticed her glasses weren’t on so Felicity just held out her hand knowing that Oliver had taken them off of her when she fell asleep.

   Oliver carefully picked up her glasses and set them in her hand. Felicity sat up and put her glasses on finally waking up.

   “What’s going on? What time is it? Thomas are you okay?” Felicity shot off one question after the other. 

   “The Team is here, 9am, and yes.” Thomas said easily. Oliver and Felicity both stared at him in awe it wasn’t easy to talk to Felicity but he did it easily.

   “I leave you alone for one night.” Dig said walking in. Thomas immediately smiled at him before looking the other way.

   “What’s going on?” he asked looking at Oliver and Felicity who were still very close to each other. Closer than they had been in awhile.

   “It’s a long story. We might as well tell you when we tell the team.” Oliver sighed.

   “Okay...I’ll gather everyone.” Dig said and with one last curious glance to Thomas he was gone. 

   “Alright let’s go explain this...whatever this is.” Oliver sighed standing up and offering his hand to Felicity and she grabbed it trying to ignore how it made her body light on fire. 

   They walked out together and Curtis immediately started clapping. 

   “This is great news!” Curtis said and Dig bumped into him shaking his head. Curtis looked back and Oliver and Felicity confused.

   “What’s going on?” Thea was the one to speak up. “Who's that?” she pointed at Thomas who had come out of the room standing slightly behind them.

   “This is Thomas.” Felicity said moving out the way as to introduce him. Thomas just waved slightly.

   Oliver relayed what had happened with Barry. The team stared at him in shock clearly thinking he was kidding.

   “So he’s from the future?” Dig asked. Felicity and Oliver both nodded. “And you know us?” 

   “Yeah Dig.” Thomas smiled with easy familiarity. “Almost all of you.” he commented looking at Laurel but then tried to play it off. Oliver looked over in confusion. Thomas had named all of the team members including the Black Canary.

   “You don’t know Laurel?” Oliver asked and Thomas looked panic before he looked at her again and nodded.

   “I know her!” he said too quickly. “Dinah Laurel Lance, Black Canary, the assistant district attorney currently working for Adrian Chase.” Thomas recited and Oliver nodded but there was something in the way that he recited the information that made Oliver suspicious.

   “So because the so called older flash came back and brought you this kid and you just thought it was a good idea to allow him to stay?” Rene challenged angrily. “And you talk about me making poor choices. You just believed he’s from the future?”

   “How’s Zoe Rene?” Thomas called and Rene’s eyes flickered to Thomas’ before looking Oliver who shook his head.

   “I didn’t tell anyone.” Oliver shrugged.

   “Whose Zoe?” Curtis asked.

   “No one.” Rene said before sitting down. 

   “Do me next!” Thea chuckled. “I love it.” 

   “Right now isn’t the time we have other things to focus on like the vacuum that’s left now that Church is dead and who this Prometheus is.” Oliver said seriously.

   “First do the thing where you know stuff with me.” Thea said. “Or do you not know me?” 

   “I know you.” Thomas chuckled. 

   “So…” Thea raised an eyebrow challenging.

   “Whose R.A on your cell phone that you text so often?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. “And who are you finding dirt on right now?”

   Thea’s eyes widened dramatically.

   “Dirt?” Oliver asked.

   “It’s nothing.” Thea said.

   “Do me!” Felicity said smiling.

   “You already believe he’s from the future.” Oliver said and Felicity shrugged.

   “So.” Felicity said. “Everyone knows everything about me so he’d have to be like Bran  from Game of Thrones to get me with something...do you know what happens at the end of Game of Thrones?!” Felicity asked her eyes widening.

   “I’m not answering that. But I have lots of things just nothing from this time period.” Thomas shrugged.

   “Really nothing?” Felicity pouted. Thomas sighed trying to think and then he cringed. 

   “I might…” he trailed off. “But it’s horrible.” he said mock throwing up.

   “What?” Felicity asked excited.

   “Curtis’ last update on the computers fixed the issue where the security cameras would randomly turn on...and there’s a certain video. From a certain night. There was wine- ”

   “Okay!” Felicity stopped him glancing at Oliver from out of the corner of her eye. Oliver looked confused and she was really thankful that Thomas spoke in such wide terms. “That’s enough.” 

   “Yeah for the both of us.” Thomas said shivering.

   “What are you both talking about?” Laurel asked.

   “But I made that update forever ago.” Curtis thought. “It had to be something that happened over the summer but I was always around except when I wasn’t.” he chuckled. Felicity’s eyes closed afraid that he would figure it out. She watched as Oliver’s head shoot up and his eyes connected with hers.

   “What’s the video of?” Curtis asked. Oliver gave Felicity a sly look. Felicity put on her most innocent face thankful the computers started to beep so she didn’t explain why she never deleted the video. 

   “I have something.” Felicity called.

   “On Prometheus?” Oliver asked walking after her.

   “No I think have the information to exonerate John.” Felicity said.

   “Well I’ll have to go meet with Adrian. Send it to me, I need to head into the office. Laurel meet me there with Chase?” Oliver called walking towards his bag with his other suit.

   “Of course.” Laurel said turning and leaving the bunker.

   “I’m so glad you realize that you actually have a job.” Thea smiled.

   “Dig.” Oliver started.

   “I’ll stay here with Thomas.” Dig interrupted before he could say anything else.

   “Call me if you nee-”

   “Not my first rodeo.” Dig said smiling and Oliver nodded at him before rushing up the stairs. Felicity was completely into her computer with Rory and Curtis and Rene headed off to train.  So Diggle pulled out a chair across from where Thomas was sitting.

   “So Thomas...tell me about yourself.” Dig smiled. Thomas smiled back but shook his head.

   “Nope you’re not giving me the look Un...Dig.” Thomas said. “I can’t tell you anything about the future.”

   “I don’t expect you to, it seems too weird to me. Just answer me one thing.” Dig said and Thomas waited.

   “Do I ever get over Barry’s speed?” Dig asked and Thomas laughed so hard he thought he was going to fall off his chair. 

   “Never.” Thomas answered and Dig smiled nodding.

   Felicity went through all the files sending the important ones to Oliver when she finally looked down for her phone realizing it wasn’t there. Felicity found it in her bag where she had left it last night and noticed she had 3 missed calls and 4 texts.

 From: Billy

  Can we talk?

From: Billy

  Where are you? I’m at your loft.

From: Billy

  I can probably think about where you are right now though I thought the Green Arrow left the streets early.

From: Billy

  Text me when you want to talk.

   Felicity sighed not knowing what to do but she knew right now that she just needed a shower.

   “Everything alright?” Dig called. “Is it the boyfriend?” 

   “Did Thea tell everyone?” Felicity huffed.

   “Oliver told me.” Dig shrugged which just made Felicity huff again.

   “I need to take a shower.” Felicity said instead of responding to his original question which Dig noticed but didn’t say anything. Felicity gathered her stuff.

   “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” she said to Thomas.

   “No worries Dig and I will be fine.” Thomas answered. Felicity nodded but for some reason it wasn’t good enough for her. 

   “I’ll be back.” she said walking out of the bunker.

   “She has a boyfriend.” Thomas stated not as a question but as a fact. Dig just nodded observing him. “No. No how is this possible. Everything is broken.” Thomas murmured to himself. It was weird seeing everything like this.

   “This is after William?” Thomas asked trying to make sense of everything.

   “You mean after William got kidnapped by Darhk and Felicity found out Oliver was keeping it from her then yes.” Dig answered. Thomas nodded.

   “That’s stupid. They’re in love they shouldn’t let small matters get in between them.” Thomas said mostly to himself. Dig just looked at him.

   “I wonder why you care so much.” Dig said and Thomas just stared at him wondering if he said anything revealing.  “It’s also odd how much Oliver and Felicity have come to care about you. They’ve trusted me with so much over the years and they both can barely stand to leave you alone.” he said. Thomas said nothing wondering where Dig was going with that but Dig said nothing more.

   “Weird huh. I guess it’s just the hero in them.” Thomas observed.

   “Yeah what else could it be.” Dig smirked with a knowing smile. Thomas peered at him. Dig couldn’t possibly have known...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught on the security cams is the name of their sec tape (Joke is a reference to anyone who watches Brooklyn Nine-Nine)


	3. A Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity overhears a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for any confusion about my story. This story is slightly AU based on changes like Laurel still being alive. The reason for that is I don't really like her and I really hated the death bed scene between her and Oliver so this my way of fixing it for myself. I imagine after this pic Prometheus kills her, or more likely Darhk through DC legends kills her. That's why Thomas didn't really recognize her because he was expecting Dinah Drake. I'll try to be more clear going forward and thank you all for bearing with me. MUCH LOVE!!

   “I’m sorry I haven’t called earlier.” Felicity said into the phone as she was driving back towards the bunker. For some reason she was very anxious to get back.

   “You were busy.” Billy replied evenly.

   “Yeah a lot of crazy things happened but I’m still sorry.” Felicity responded parking.

   “Where are you now?” Billy asked. Felicity looked at Oliver’s old campaign office knowing that it would be really obvious if she were to explain.

   “No where perse.” Felicity said and she heard Billy sigh.

   “I’m really trying to make this work.” Billy said and Felicity sighed.

   “I know. Can we meet tonight and talk?” Felicity asked. Billy didn’t respond and Felicity thought he might have hung up.

   “I can’t tonight. There’s this task force mission and I need to be there...but tomorrow morning?” he asked and Felicity smiled.

    “I’ll be there.” Felicity said and they said their goodbyes before she went inside where Dig and Thomas were playing darts and she wondered where they got the board from but then she went to her computers running searches for Prometheus. 

   The elevator doors opened and Laurel and Thea came out. Rene, Rory, and Curtis met them.

   “How’d it go?” Felicity asked.

   “John Diggle has been officially exonerated.” Laurel pronounced and everyone cheered walking up to John and giving him a pat on the back. 

   “Mazeltov.” Thomas smiled.

   “Hey!” Felicity said pointing knowingly at him. Thomas smiled before going back to darts. Felicity watched him and noticed he was very good at it.

   “He’s good right?” Dig asked.

   “Very.” Felicity agreed.

   “I wonder why.” Dig said as a statement rather than a question. 

   “What do you mean?” Felicity asked. Dig just smiled and walked back to darts. Felicity pondered that thought before she realized that she had no coffee all day so she headed to the kitchen but she stopped as she heard two low voices having an intense conversation.

   “I don’t know what to do Thea.” Laurel said in what Felicity had called her Laurel voice.

   “I don’t really know what to say.” Thea sighed.

   “I know you like Felicity and I do too but this isn’t about her.” Laurel said and that made Felicity stop where she was and eavesdrop. Though Felicity knew it was the wrong thing to do she couldn’t help but to feel like a cool spy. 

   “It kinda is.” Thea argued.

   “It’s not, I’ve known you forever. We’ve all known eachother forever. Don’t you think that maybe all that time wasn’t wasted. That Ollie and I were always meant to be.” Laurel said and Felicity felt her heart twinge. 

   “I’m telling you-”

   “Just give me your advice on what to say. That’s all I’m asking for. I’m not asking for you to talk to him about me just give  _ me _ advice. Please. After everything I’ve done for you.” Laurel said. 

   There was a slight pause.

   “That was kinda low.” Thea replied.

   “Thea, Ollie is the love of my life and though there is a possibility that I’m not his-”

   “A possibility?” Thea almost cackled. “Laurel...Ollie loves Felicity like completely overhead, crazy in love with her. The kind of love that won’t change.” Thea replied. Felicity felt her heart speed up and quicken listening to Thea. 

   “Felicity and him aren’t even together. And you told me she’s dating someone else.” Laurel pointed out.

   “You’re making me regret trusting you with anything.” Thea said and Felicity heard movement in the kitchen sounding like Thea moving away from Laurel.

   “She’s obviously over him...don’t you want your brother to be happy.” Laurel said and Felicity heard Thea sigh.

   “Okay I’ll give you some advice but I’m not getting in the middle of this because it’s going to end badly for you.” Thea spoke up and she heard Laurel faintly gasp.

   “It’s always been Ollie and Laurel. True love doesn’t fade away even after time has passed.” Laurel said and that’s when Felicity decided she could hear no more. Felicity turned around and went back to her computers where Thomas was sitting in the chair.

   “You okay?” he asked as she huffed sitting down.

   “I’m fine.” Felicity said.

   “You don’t look fine.” Thomas commented but Felicity didn’t reply.

   Felicity wasn’t even sure why she was upset. Oliver wasn’t hers anymore. But Felicity knew why she was upset because she still loved him despite the fact he lied to her. Felicity loved him in a way that she couldn’t love anyone else. She liked Billy sure. 

   Billy was safe and calm like a calm river while Oliver was an ocean that was beautiful, calm, deadly, violent, and something she always got lost in with no way out not that she had ever wanted one until late. 

   “Felicity.” Oliver called her and she jumped.

   “What?” she asked and she noticed the whole team staring at her while Thomas was just shaking his head.

   “Everything alright?” Oliver asked.

   “Of course.” Felicity replied. “What’s up?” 

   “We need to look at the surveillance from the harbor. The vigilante was spotted there. I’m going to go look around the area with Dig.” Oliver said and he shot her one more concerned look before walking away. 

  “Hey Ollie can I talk to you?” she heard Laurel asked and she didn’t hear her reply because Felicity had tuned her out as much as possible when she looked up Laurel remained but Oliver was gone. Thomas looked at her with all knowing eyes and she just ignored his gaze.

   Felicity went through every piece of footage not seeing the Vigilante. 

   “We’ll try again tomorrow. Everyone go home.” Oliver said on comms. Rene and Curtis had already left for the night. Laurel was waiting around which made Felicity’s blood boil. 

   Felicity heard her phone vibrate and she grabbed it looking at it quickly.

   From: Billy

Meet me? Please it’s important. I’m at the corner of 5th and Reyner.

   As Felicity looked up to see Laurel pacing, beautiful smart perfect Laurel waiting for Oliver, Felicity didn’t need to think twice as she decided to leave.

   “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” she looked at Thomas who just nodded at her.

   “Life has a way of working out whether you believe it or not.” Thomas said and she looked at him in confusion before she heard Oliver’s bike come in the garage. Happiness spread across Laurel’s face and Felicity couldn’t make it out of the bunker fast enough. Felicity didn't see Thomas shake his head upset he angrily walked away as he watched Laurel greet Oliver. Thomas didn't need to watch this, he already knew how it ended. It didn't make him anymore upset. 

   They had told him it would be hard for him to be here but they didn't tell him it was this bad. Everything was just backwards and confusing. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Thomas looked at himself as a reassurance that nothing had really changed. Apparently Thomas didn't know as much backstory as he thought he did. Though why would they talk about this? but why couldn't they have mentioned this to him. They wanted him to ignore them and he knew he had to keep the timeline. That didn't change how weird it was for him and how for some reason it hurt. A lot.


	4. And the Second Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to meet Billy but is in for a surprise. Slade isn't the only villain of Team Arrow that sees what Felicity means to Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all for constructive criticism but if you want to bash me as a person than please go somewhere else. I'm not perfect and can't always convey my ideas but that doesn't give you the right to bash me. Fanfic and fandom is supposed to be about love and that's not love.

Felicity was still burning up with rage as she drove down main street. Felicity had to fight to keep the tears at bay.

  Felicity just kept hearing the words on repeat. “He’s the love of my life.” She heard it over and over again. Felicity wished her rage was directed at Laurel but how could it be. Oliver was a catch, no he was the catch and she couldn’t fault someone for noticing that. Especially with Laurel and his history. There was a good chance they’d get back together and live happily ever after.

  Felicity wiped her tears away. Felicity had Billy and even though he wasn’t Oliver, Felicity was used to having second best. Felicity shook her head parking she couldn’t think like that. It wasn’t fair to Billy. Felicity wiped her face as much as possible and straightened her shoulders. Felicity would be happy, she didn’t need any man to make her so. Be it Billy, Oliver, or her Father.

  Felicity didn’t want to think about why her father came to her in that moment or what it meant. Felicity focused on the present and got out of the car. She was met with eerie silence which was odd. Honestly it was odd Billy picked this place. Felicity checked the address and after confirming it was right she went into the only building that was on this corner.

  As Felicity creeped inside she had the nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. Before she thought twice about it she had her phone in her hand. He answered on the first ring.

  “Felicity?” he answered.

  “So if I all a sudden go missing in one of those slasher movies. I want you to delete the video that is saved on my computer...or keep it if you wish but don’t let Curtis see it or he’ll never let us forget it. Well you if I’m dead.” Felicity whispered.

  “What’s going on? Talk to me.” Oliver said and she heard mumbling from the other side which made her want to hit herself. Felicity forgot Laurel was talking to him right now. Of course when she was in trouble she forgot about most other things except for the fact that Oliver would always come.

  “Your busy it’s probably nothing.” Felicity rushed out. “Bye.”

  “No!” Oliver exclaimed. “What’s wrong. And don’t say nothing.”

  “I’m at this really weird warehouse, Billy told me to meet me here and it’s starting to creep me out. Why I didn’t question where it was I don’t know” Felicity said though she did know she was preoccupied.

  “Where?” Oliver asked.

  “Oliver I’m sure it’s fine. It’s on the corner of 5th and Reyner” she said jumping as a rat scurried by.

  “I won’t interrupt your date if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ll just swing by and check out everything.” Oliver said.

  “Really it’s fine.” Felicity said looking around in the barely lit warehouse. Why hadn’t she turned around.

  “I’ll be there in 5.” Oliver said and before she could say another word he hung up. Felicity looked at her phone sighing before walking further into the warehouse though she knew she was basically the stupid female in a horror movie.

  “Who goes there?” she had a flashlight blinding her where multiple people were suddenly crowding her.

  “I’m warning you back off!” Felicity yelped.

  “Felicity?” she heard the same voice say and the flashlight was away and Billy was in a police vest.

  “There you are.” Felicity sighed. “Why’d you ask me to meet you here?” Felicity asked looking at the other officers in confusion.

  “I didn’t ask you to meet me here. You shouldn’t be here. This is a police investigation.”

  “If you didn’t text me who did?” Felicity asked and suddenly there was movement above. The police officers trained their guns above and suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

  “Put your guns down.” she heard a modulated voice said as the person held her. Felicity struggled to no avail. “Or I’ll kill her.” he said pointing a black arrow at her throat.

  “Put them down.” Billy called and the officers kicked their guns to the side. Prometheus jumped down with Felicity. Felicity struggled the whole way.

  “You are feisty I’ll give him that.” Prometheus said and Felicity stopped struggling.

  “We laid down our guns what do you want?” Billy asked. “Just give her to us.”

  “So Miss Smoak, it’s a pleasure to meet you face to face.” Prometheus said.

  “I wish I could say the same.” Felicity said and Prometheus cocked his head listening to something she couldn’t hear.

  “Let her go.” she heard from above.

  “How nice of you to join us.” Prometheus said bringing Felicity’s body closer shielding himself from Oliver.

  “Let. Her. Go.” Oliver said in his deadly voice with his arrow nocked.

  “I will. As soon as you do something for me.” Prometheus replied. Oliver stepped closer and Prometheus pushed the blade harder on Felicity’s neck.

  “What?” Oliver grounded out.

  “Reveal yourself to these men. They’re police officers and it’s their sworn duty to take you in. So take off your hood and show them who you really are.” Prometheus said. Felicity struggled further again Felicity had put Oliver in a bad position and she was really pissed Prometheus did this, used her.

  “That would be stupid, he won’t do that for me.” Felicity said giving Oliver a hard look that meant don’t do it.

  “He would for you.” Prometheus stated making Felicity’s eyes widened. “Your his always.” he said and Oliver’s shocked gazed met hers. Oliver lowered his bow putting it on the table besides him.

  “No.” Felicity said harshly but Oliver being Oliver didn’t listen and he slowly lifted his hood.

  “No!” Felicity said again.

  “What’ll it be your secret identity or Felicity?” Prometheus said and Oliver pulled his hood down fully taking his mask with him.

  “Oliver Queen?” Billy said as his face was revealed to him. The police officers murmured to each other.

  “Now what? You have them take me in? I’m sure it’ll cause quite the stir the mayor being the green arrow.” Oliver replied.

  “You think that’s the game?” Prometheus chuckled. “Don’t worry the officers won’t live long enough to tell your secret.” he responded and then Prometheus pushed

  Felicity out of the way shooting four of the officers in the chest. Billy went for his gun but Prometheus shot him in his hand making him collapse onto the floor in pain. Felicity pushed up one her hands wincing at the pain and looking towards Oliver.

  Oliver grabbed his bow and swung it towards Prometheus who then dodged his blow landing one of his blow’s to Oliver’s gut with his bow. Oliver blocked his second attempt and deflected his blow so Oliver was able to get the upperhand. Oliver swung Prometheus's arm around kicked him away when Prometheus held up a button stopping Oliver from moving any closer.

  “What’s it going to be? Me or your Felicity?” Prometheus asked pressing a button and suddenly the whole building started to shake. As the build shook pieces started flying anywhere. Oliver turned to see Felicity trying to avoid the crumbling rock. Oliver didn’t even think about it as he ran for Felicity. Oliver looked up to see a piece of the ceiling dropping towards her so he shoved her out of the way but not before the debris landed on his leg.

  Felicity sat up confused at what happened and turned to see Oliver pinned under debris.

  “Oliver.” Felicity exclaimed worried.

  “Get out of here now.” Oliver hissed out his teeth his leg probably broken he surmised. Felicity pushed at the debris but it wouldn't move. “Go now.” Oliver said pushing Felicity away. Billy came running over to her.

  “Felicity we have to go.” Billy said about to pull her to her feet but she just moved out of his grasp.

  “Fel-ic-ity. Go now.” Oliver commanded in his scary green arrow voice but she didn’t let that stop her. “Felicity!” Oliver almost pleaded.

  “First of all If you’re not leaving. I’m not leaving.” she said grabbing his face. Billy had to look away from such an intimate moment. Billy saw something and walked towards it. Felicity knew she couldn’t move. Not matter what had happened or will happen, whether they were together or not she couldn't imagine a future with him.

  “Please.” Oliver said quietly and Felicity felt her heart break. “Leave me.” he pleaded. Felicity stroked the side of his face shaking her head. “Felicity.” he breathed and   Felicity had never wanted to kiss anybody as much as she wanted to kiss him in that moment. Oliver’s eyes darted to her lips as her eyes darted to his.

  “And the second thing?” he asked as debris fell all around them. Felicity felt the words that she kept in her chest bubble to the surface.

  “This might help.” Billy said breaking their gaze from each other. Felicity’s eyes brighten as she noticed Oliver’s quiver. Felicity quickly grabbed it from Billy finding one of his denoting arrows and placed it on the rock and then covered his body with hers and before either Billy or Oliver could protest she sent it off sending the debris in multiple directions. Billy came and helped Oliver stand.

  Felicity reached in Oliver’s ear and found his comm.

  “What is going on there?” she heard Curtis said.

  “Curtis it’s me. We need the van Oliver’s hurt.” Felicity responded putting Oliver’s other arm over her as they tried to make their way out of the building as quickly as possible.

  “Dig is on his way.” Curtis said just as they heard a van screech to a stop. There was a slamming of a door and then Laurel and Dig were in the entryway of the warehouse.

  “ADA Lance?” Billy asked but then just shook his head.

  “Ollie!” Laurel exclaimed touching his face but he must have passed out from all the blood.

  “Dig.” Felicity grunted as Oliver became even heavier. Dig grabbed Oliver and slung him over his back as everyone ran for the exit. They made it outside just as the building collapsed.

  “Are you okay?” Laurel asked touching her shoulder and Felicity nodded. Laurel smiled comfortingly and helped Dig put Oliver in the back. Felicity looked back to where   Billy was just looking at the building.

  “Are you okay?” Felicity asked.

  “My men, they’re all dead.” Billy said and Felicity rubbed his back.

  “I’m sorry.” Felicity said understandingly.

  “I want in.” Billy said after a moment.

  “In?’ Felicity asked.

  “In on the Team Arrow thing.

  “Team Arrow?”

  “No one calls us that.” Dig said walking towards them.

  “I do...occasionally.” Felicity supplied.

  “My men are dead and I want to help get Prometheus.” Billy said. Diggle looked at him before looking at Felicity, he couldn’t tell how she felt about it.

  “Well our fearless leader is out at the moment but I’ll let you know what he says. Until then you’re welcome to come back with us and fix up your hand.” Dig said before erratic beeping came from the back of the van.

  “Dig! He’s crashing.” Laurel exclaimed from beside him on a makeshift gurney.

  “We need to get him to the bunker now!” Felicity said climbing in not caring that Billy climbed in after her. Dig hurriedly put the van into drive and pulled out of the now desert landscape. Dig looked into his mirror quickly seeing Laurel holding one hand as Felicity was holding his other arm. While Billy had his arm around Felicity’s shoulder.

  “This is not going to end well.” Dig said as he parked the van at the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback. I just can't even begin to thank you enough you're all wonderful human beings.


	5. Don't ask me to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes back to the bunker wounded. Thomas has some problems with Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as in the know with some of the phrases with fanfiction so I would label this as a UA, Universe Alterations, or Canon Divergence.

“What happened?!” Thomas exclaimed as Dig set Oliver down on the gurney. Dig started plugging Oliver into various cords as Felicity got the bandages and drugs out.

“What’s going on?!” Thomas exclaimed again and Dig gave him a look as Felicity and Dig continued to work together.

“It’s a long story.” Billy piped up.

“Who the hell are you?” Thomas exclaimed looking him up and down. Then Thomas just shook his head and moved towards Oliver.

“What’s going on?” he said sidestepping Laurel so he was next to Oliver, and standing besides Thea.

“He’s going into shock he’s lost too much blood.” Dig said setting up his blood transfer.

“We should take him to a hospital.” Laurel said shaking her head.

“He doesn’t want that.” Felicity said putting his leg up and wrapping it as best she could before Dig put in lidocaine.

“Oliver doesn’t want to die. He would want the best medical attention to live.” Laurel said trying to move past thomas.

“I said he wouldn’t want that so stop talking and let us work.” Felicity said glaring at her.

“You heard her don’t make her use her loud voice.” Thomas said narrowing his eyes at Laurel.

“He is the mayor he should be brought to a proper medical facility.” Billy spoke up.

“Oliver doesn’t want that!” Felicity said using her loud voice.

“You heard her.” Thomas said motioning to Billy and Laurel. “And Felicity knows him better than anyone. If she says he doesn’t want that then he doesn’t want that.”

“Thea he could die.” Laurel said.

“Thomas is right. Felicity and Dig know him better than anyone else and if this is how they think he wants it then they’re right.” Thea said. Laurel shut her mouth then and Billy looked at Felicity who placed her hand on Oliver’s should so carefully and so full of emotion that Billy had to look away.

Thomas looked at Billy and couldn’t help but to smile at his obvious discomfort. Thomas thought that was more like it.

Felicity and Dig worked in tandem rewrapping it and cleaning his wound before she put his knee brace on. They worked like a well oiled machine. The rest of the team just stood back and watched Diggle and Felicity work. There was a little bit of envy in Billy and Laurel’s look seeing them work so well together over Oliver like they’ve been doing it for decades rather than five years.

“Now what?” Billy asked as Felicity and Dig stood on the other side of him.

“What we do every time, wait for him not to die.” Dig sighed.

Everyone stood their in silence. Laurel was trying to find a space but Thomas kept blocking her. Laurel eventually gave up and joined Curtis, Rene, and Rory who were watching from the slightly above. Thomas just watched her go with a smirk on his face. Thomas looked back at Oliver but Dig’s gaze caught his eye and his eyes widen as he realized that Dig had caught the whole thing.

“Why isn’t he waking up” Thea asked about an hour later.

“His body’s been through a lot.” Dig responded. Thomas looked at Felicity who was basically shaking with nerves and left to the kitchen.

“So we’re not even going to talk about the newcomer?” Rene said after everything went back to silence.

“He’s got a point. Felicity I know he’s your boyfriend but that doesn’t mean we can all trust him.” Laurel said crossing her arms.

“Boyfriend?!” Thomas yelled from the kitchen. Then his head popped out. “What do you mean boyfriend? You’re her boyfriend!? That’s-”

“Thomas.” Dig called by Oliver’s side. Thomas looked at him and frowned.

“Yes this is Billy.” Felicity said her eyebrows furrowed like when she tried to solve a mystery. Dig just looked away and Thomas sulked back to the kitchen. Felicity then looked up to Rene and Laurel on the platform with her mouth in a hardline. Dig stepped in front of Felicity stopping the fight that was about to come.

“Prometheus killed his team. I know if something like that happened I’d want justice. He helped save Oliver, he seems trustworthy to me.” Dig said.

“I’m not here to cause trouble. I just want to help.” Billy said holding up his hands defensively.

“Yeah that’s what Evelyn said and look what happened there.” Rene said. “Hey kid!” he called towards the kitchen. Thomas popped his head out.

“What?” Thomas asked.

“Does this detective betray us?” Rene asked and Billy looked towards the boy in confusion.

“What detective? Is Chief Lance a Detective?” Thomas asked confused trying to backtrack through his history.

“No Billy, Felicity’s boyfriend.” Rene said.

“I’m not telling any of you, anything.” Thomas said pointing at Rene and then he went back to the kitchen. Then Thomas came back out with a bowl of ice cream and a spoon before walking over to Felicity and giving it her. Felicity looked down and smiled squeezing Thomas’ hand in thanks.

“I guess you really do know Felicity in the future.” Curtis said.

“Seriously?” Thomas exclaimed looking at Billy whose eyes shot up.

“What? It’s obvious to anyone who's with her that she loves Mint Chip ice cream. Felicity remember when that girl asked you if you were still engaged to Oliver and if you wouldn’t mind sharing.” Curtis couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Seriously?” Thomas asked again.

“What? I was just….oh right no one’s supposed to know you’re from the future.” Curtis nodded.

“The future?” Billy exclaimed.

“Yeah the future Bill.” Thomas replied standing next to Felicity.

“It’s Billy.” Billy replied and Felicity looked up at Thomas.

“Whatever you said Bob. The fact that I don’t know you should tell you something.” Thomas glared at him. Billy raised in eyebrows in surprise.

“Thomas.” Dig said narrowing his eyes and Thomas looked down ashamed he lost his cool.

“People can time travel.”

“It’s a long story.” Thomas mocked Billy and then reached over to steal a chip from Felicity’s bowl. Felicity smacked his hand with her spoon. “Forgot how violent you are.” he said rubbing his hand and Felicity just hummed.

“Fe...” a breath sounded out and Felicity dropped her bowl to the ground running over to Oliver grabbing his hand in both of hers. “Felicity.”

“I’m here.” she said smiling looking him over. Oliver just hummed in response the beginning of a smile coming to his face. "Remember that one night in Bali where I crashed the ski boat?"

Felicity laughed her shoulders shaking.

"Yeah?"

"This was worse." he smiled his eyes still closed.

“Ollie?” Thea called.

“Mm.” Oliver groaned before slowly blinking his eyes open. “Not dead. Still cool.” Thea grinned not able to resist hugging him which as she jumped at him he winced.

“Thea.” Felicity said and Thea backed off.

“Sorry Ollie.” Thea sheepishly grinned. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.” Oliver smiled about to sit up but Felicity glared at him and he sighed. “I’m good really.”

“Don’t even think about it mister.” Felicity wagged her finger. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

“You should be use to this by now.” Oliver said looking back at her and Felicity smiled but it was a sad smile.

“Never.” she shook her head feeling her heart beating faster. Thomas just looked between them smiling brighter than before. Dig noticed the various looks at Oliver and Felicity and coughed breaking them apart.

“I’m glad you’re alright but I know by now that you always find a way.” Dig said placing his hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

“We need to find Prometheus.” Oliver said and then he sat up.

“Oliver.” Felicity said but then just angrily growled.

“Where are we in tracking Prometheus?” he asked slowly trying to move his leg off the med table. Oliver winced and Dig went to help him but just shook his head. Oliver stood up cracking his neck before looking at Felicity.

“I would tell you to rest but I know you’re not going to listen to me.” Felicity narrowed her eyes at him.

“Great. Let’s skip over the arguing and you tell me what you know.” Oliver smirked. Felicity angrily sighed pulling out her tablet.

“I’ve been trying to pick up his trail any where around the building sight as it demolished

but he’s no where.”

“Maybe we got lucky and he’s under the building.” Dig offered.

“No he got out of there.” Oliver said angrily. “We have to find him.” Oliver said looking at Felicity.

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and he didn’t cover his tracks as he set the explosives.” Felicity said walking to her computer station. She had the faintest idea to bump Laurel on the way, acting like a high schooler but then she remembered how concerned she was about Felicity earlier and squashed the thought and told herself to stop being so ridiculous.

“Detective Malone.” Oliver said almost limping towards him. Billy was looking at Felicity longily before he turned towards Oliver.

“Mayor.” Billy replied and Oliver just chuckled.

“I think we can do away with formalities.” Oliver said holding out his hand. “Thank you

for everything.” he said as Billy shook his head. Thomas stared at Oliver with a astonished look.

“I was just doing my job. And you don’t have to worry I won’t tell anyone. I just want a

chance to catch Prometheus.” he said and Oliver just nodded.

“I need to get back to the station I’m sure a lot of people have a lot of questions.” he said and Oliver nodded walking or limping towards Thomas who was watching him intently. Billy was about to leave when instead he walked up towards Felicity.

“So I’m going to head back to the office.” Billy said quietly.

“Okay.” Felicity replied typing away on the computer.

“Okay then.” Billy said and Felicity turned stopping him.

“I’m sorry I get lost in these sometimes.” Felicity replied and Billy smiled. “Thank you for everything. It means a lot to me.”

“Well thanks for trusting me though Prometheus didn’t give you a choice.” he said after a second thought. Felicity chose not to reply to that since she wasn’t sure what she could say in response.

“I have a lot of questions.” Billy said looking up at Oliver who Thomas was helping to sit down next to him.

“I have answers or at least I think I do.” she said turning back to the computer. “We can talk later?” she asked and he nodded kissing her before walking away. Felicity was already full speed ahead on the computers.

“Ooh la la.” Curtis and Thea winked at her coming to stand on either side.

“Not right now.” Felicity said her hands flying across the keys. Thomas watched the whole scene in disbelief for some reason it made him violent like he wanted to shoot something.

Thomas knew the future but seeing the past like this was hard. Thomas wasn’t sure if this past was even the past for him. Thomas looked down at his hands knowing the future remained unchanged but did it really?

Thomas looked to Oliver and saw him staring up at the ceiling. Oliver seemed to be using calming breaths for something and Thomas wasn’t stupid he knew what was happening.

“I’m sorry.” Thomas said. Oliver opened his eyes and looked at him confused.

“For what?”

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Thomas replied looking towards Felicity. Oliver didn’t have to follow his gaze to know who he was looking at.

“She’s happy. I’m happy for her.” Oliver said as if it was a rehearsed line and Thomas saw right through it.

“You obviously still love her, why don’t you just go and tell her so.” Thomas asked almost pulling at the hair on his head. Thomas was frustrated he didn’t want to mess with time but this was something he couldn’t let go of.

“I…” Oliver sighed. “I broke her trust. Trust was one of the one things we always had between us.”

“I don’t care.” Thomas said angrily and Oliver was shocked at how angry he was. Oliver looked at him seeing Thomas playing with his fingers as he got more and more agitated.

“Thomas.” Oliver tried but he shook his head standing up.

“That’s such crap. You would do anything for family. Why are you punished for that? For caring enough about your son. That’s a good thing! That’s...that’s...everything.” Thomas exclaimed losing his composure.

“And now you have to watch the woman you love kiss someone else? That doesn’t make sense! Why aren't you doing anything about it? How could you just let this happen!” Thomas said angry kicking something which then made everyone turn and look at him.

“Thomas?” Felicity called.

“You’re supposed to be a hero! What kind of hero backs down like this? What kind of hero gives up and just sends someone away!”

“Thomas!” Felicity yelled and Thomas looked up at her. “Don’t yell at him like that.” she said softly but with a lot of emotion. Thomas just put his head down and stalked towards the garage.

“Thomas.” Oliver called trying to get to his feet but failing. Dig came by and helped him up.

“What was that about?” Dig asked. Oliver was about to say something when Felicity’s computers went off again.

“What is it?” Oliver asked limping over.

“Curtis and I figured out why Prometheus went after those people...it’s an anagram.” Felicity said dragging the victim’s name onto the bigger screen for everyone to see.

The first victim’s name slowly revealed the name Justin while the second victim’s name slowly revealed Claybourne. Oliver shot dig a look.

“Justin Claybourne. Who is he?” Curtis asked.

“Someone Oliver killed when he was the Hood.” Thomas said standing in the doorway as if he didn’t care anymore about the future he was protecting. Thomas made the argument in his head that he was just revealing the future but he promised his Dad he wouldn’t interfere but how could he keep his calm when his world was torn apart at this moment. His parents should have said something to him.

“Seriously?” Rene asked.

“So you used to kill people?” Rory asked.

“Yes, and yes.” Thomas said witheringly. “Justin Claybourne was just another person on his list that had failed this city.” Thomas looked down angrily before turning back for the kitchen.

“What’s the kid talking about?” Rene spoke up.

“I didn’t choose my targets at random. I had a list given to me by my father of the people who had wronged this city. Justin Claybourne was one of them.” Oliver said slowly looking to where Thomas had disappeared.

“Did you have a reason besides him being on some random list?” Curtis asked.

“Of course I did!” Oliver shouted. The team except for Diggle and Felicity backed up. Oliver paced as well as he could with a bum leg. “He had weaponized tuberculosis and then got his company to sell the antidote at ridiculously high prices. I told him to stop I gave him a warning...then a little girl died because her parents’ couldn’t afford it and then I went after him...and I killed him.”

“I was angry. I was enraged. I’m not the same person I was.” Olver said softly.

“We know that.” Dig said putting his arm on his shoulder. The team murmured in agreement with Dig.

“He had to have known him. Find any family members that Claybourne had please and see if any of them could be connected to Prometheus.” Oliver said limping towards his practice dummy and all anyone could hear after that was Oliver’s fist against the dummy.

Felicity started the search and as she looked towards one of her other computers she saw Thomas standing in the doorway watching Oliver. When Thomas saw Felicity’s gaze her turned around and went back into the kitchen. Felicity seeing that her search would take awhile followed after him.


	6. You opened up my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas talks to Felicity about her leaving Oliver but is it possible it leads to Felicity and Oliver reconnecting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your responses. Again I'm trying to finish this story before the season 6 premiere just so y'all have a timeline. Hope you enjoy!!

 

“Hey.” Felicity said walking into the kitchen. Thomas was at one of the side tables scooping ice cream into his mouth barely stopping to take a breath.

“I know that feeling.” she said taking a spoon out and sitting down next to him. “Mind if I join?” she asked and Thomas just shrugged his shoulders finally stopping and wiping off his face. 

“I’m sorry if-”

“I’ve heard about it before. The bad things that Oliver did...it’s just...I’ve always looked up to him. If I’m being honest with myself, him more than anyone else. I don’t know. Seeing your screen with that man lying in a pool with an arrow through him.” Thomas sighed angrily hitting the ice cream in his bowl. Felicity looked at the bowl before moving it out of the way. Thomas looked at her steadily.

“Oliver has been through things that no one can imagine and he survived those things. It took their toll on him and he’s got a much better grasp on it then he did when we first met and he was just starting his crusade. I’m not saying it as an excuse though I guess I am but Oliver always does what he thinks is right, he always has and at the end of the day he’s the best man I know” Felicity said and then she placed her hand on Thomas’ hand.

“He’s someone that you should look up to. Everything Oliver does is because of the love he has for the people close to him and for the city. He’s made mistakes but everyone has his have just been...bigger.” Felicity said which made Thomas chuckle.

“What I’m trying to say is don’t let this ruin the version of him in your head because he is that person. Oliver would never admit it because he thinks the worst of himself but I’ve always known what kind of man he is, he’s a hero.” Felicity finished breathing after her long winded declaration. 

Thomas stared at her with some emotion on his face that she couldn’t place. Though that seemed to happen a lot so she tried to ignore it knowing it probably had something to do with the future that he couldn’t say anything about. Then Thomas frowned looking away.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked as Thomas took his hand away.

“If what you said is true then why did you leave him?” Thomas asked. 

Felicity felt her heart stop. Thomas was unrelenting though remembering the pain that had filled him since first coming here. The feeling of sadness and pain when he had to leave his life beyond, his family behind. When his parents told him he had to leave, he thought it would be cool to come back into the past to see what everyone was like before, but now it felt like it was punishment, he missed his family.

“Oliver is good at many things, being honest isn’t one of them.” Felicity said trying to change the subject so she wouldn’t have to re-open this wound.

“But you just said he was a hero. That he had been through so much that had changed him for the better.” Thomas argued.

“It did.” Felicity said and she was about to say something else but Thomas just kept going.

“So when he was killing people for justice you stood beside him but when he stopped that and became an even better person and lied to protect someone he loved, his family, he was suddenly unacceptable?” Thomas ranted.

“That’s...that’s not…” Felicity stammered.

“That’s not what? True. Yes it is. You knew what kind of person he was, he had been through a lot like you said and was broken because of it but you loved him anyways.” Thomas continued even when Felicity’s eyes started to tear up but Thomas didn’t see. Thomas saw something else in front of him, a different time.

“Then he messes up, maybe it was his fault, maybe it wasn’t but the one thing he does is love more than anyone else I’ve ever known.” Thomas said and he suddenly felt like crying. Thomas wasn’t being fair he knew he wasn’t exactly talking about Felicity but he was talking about someone else. Thomas tried to focus, he didn’t care if he was altering the future he couldn’t stay silent on this. 

“He still loved you more than he’s ever loved anyone, he  _ loves you _ and you used to think that it was enough why is love not enough for you?”

“Love was never the problem between me and Oliver.” Felicity said standing up. Felicity tried stopping Thomas from speaking but he continued.

“Then why let other things stop you. My parents taught me that love conquers all.” Thomas said feeling sadness well up inside of him.

“Sometimes love isn’t enough.” Felicity said though it was mostly to herself.

“Bull. Either love conquers all or you shouldn’t of loved them to begin with. Which is it?” Thomas asked.

“That’s not-”

“Yes which one is it? Do you still love Oliver or do you regret loving him in the first place?!” Thomas asked standing almost towering over her.

“That’s not-” Felicity tried to repeat eyes watering even more.

“Which one is it?! It’s-” 

“STOP” Oliver said coming into the room. Thomas looked slowly to Oliver. “That’s enough.” Oliver said.

“All I-”

“Take a break.” Oliver nodded towards the door. Thomas huffed and then stomped off. Oliver watched him go and then he sighed looking back at Felicity. Felicity’s shoulders were tense and she was biting her bright lipstick holding back her tears. 

Oliver didn’t know what to do. There was a time where he would go to her and place a hand on her shoulder. Try to comfort her as best he could. Then there was the time after when he would gather her up in his arms and hold her as tightly as she wished not realizing that she was keeping him together just as he was keeping her together. 

Oliver walked over on instinct and place his hand on her shoulder knowing that they were friends before and after anything else. Felicity felt something release inside of her and she turned her head and buried herself in Oliver’s stomach. 

Felicity never liked breaking in front of people. It was too easy to expose her weakness and vulnerability but Oliver had always been that person that she knew was unmoveable from her life. The person who she’d be happy forever just to see his face everyday.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her sighing into her hair. Missing the smell of her like warmth and sunshine and love wrapped into one. It was almost too much to bear to have close and yet so far away but nothing could remove him even if Prometheus had a gun against his head.

Thomas looked at Felicity sniffling in Oliver’s arms and felt guilty. Thomas never wanted to hurt her, her out of all other people, anyone but her. Thomas turned around only to run into Laurel.

“Hey have you seen Ollie?” Laurel asked. Suddenly Thomas’ day was looking around.

“Yeah I think him and Felicity are in the kitchen.” he nodded behind him towards the couple’s embrace. 

Thomas walked away keeping a visual of Laurel in the corner of his eye. Thomas smirked as Laurel peaked in the kitchen and frowned turning around and walking away. Thomas smiled bumping into someone since he wasn’t watching where he was going. Thomas looked in front of him and saw Dig with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey U...Dig what’s up?” Thomas smiled.

“Nothing. What’s up with you?” Dig asked and Thomas narrowed his eyes knowing that tone that Dig used. It usually got his deepest secrets out of him but not this time.

“Nothing the world’s looking up.” he smiled walking towards the computer terminal. Diggle’s eyes followed him.

“Right.” Diggle answered not believing him. Diggle’s attention got drawn towards the kitchen where Oliver and Felicity were walking out of pretty close together. Diggle looked towards Thomas who was looking at something on the computer but also seemed very smiley all of a sudden.

“Dig, any news?” Oliver asked Felicity right besides him. Dig shook his head.

“I’ll check on the searches.” Felicity stated and then she hesitated. “Thank you.” she said to Oliver.

“You never have to thank me.” Oliver replied smiling and she smiled at him before walking towards the computers. Dig smiled at him and he just shook his head walking away. Felicity walked up the stairs to the computer terminal. Thomas smiled at her approach. Felicity raised her brow.

“What no asking about my other life choices?” Felicity snarked. Thomas frowned.

“If you could move over, I need to find Prometheus.” she said looking at the screen with a furrowed eyebrow. Thomas clicked a few buttons and moved away from her station. Felicity logged in and started looking into the search.

“I’m sorry.” Thomas said softly. Felicity stopped looking at the computer and turned towards him smiling.

“You’re from the future I’m sure you’ve had a lot of questions about the past.” 

“Yeah.” he said not really agreeing with that assessment. It was more of he couldn’t believe this was the on the road to the future where he had lived.  “I won’t say anything again.” he said nodding solemnly.

“It’s okay, my mother has said far worse on the subject.” she said. Thomas laughed at that.

“Sounds like her.” Thomas agreed.

“You know her?” Felicity asked surprised.

“Um yeah...not well though.” Thomas said rubbing the back of his neck. Felicity looked at him for a second longer him reminding her of Oliver in that moment and when Thomas noticed her staring he brought down his hand and just stared at her. Felicity shook her head and looked back at her computers.

Thomas sighed hating it here more than ever. Thomas missed his bed, his room, his family. Thomas missed his parents now more than ever. Thomas walked back to the kitchen looking for more ice cream.

Thomas looked around the kitchen and brought his ice cream bowl back out dumping more ice cream in his bowl hoping it would make him feel better knowing that it never did.

“You okay?” Oliver asked as Felicity angrily banged her head on the table of her computers.

“I’m fine.” Felicity mumbled into the table. Oliver brought a chair over and sat down next to her. Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. The both of them forgetting for a moment that they were apart. 

An chirp from the computer broke them apart. Felicity sat up and Oliver moved his chair a little bit away but not a lot.

“Really need to change the alarm to something else.” Felicity muttered as she looked at the screen. Then she pulled up the information for her and Oliver to see.

“Simon Morrison was the name of Claybourne’s son but I can’t find any mention of him anywhere.” Felicity said looking over the other data the computer pulled.

“He probably had his name changed.” Oliver said angrily scrubbing his face.

“If it’s digital I can uncover it but maybe some help at the archives…” she trailed off and Oliver nodded getting out his phone to call Laurel. Oliver sighed angrily at something Laurel said. Felicity heard it and placed her hand on his arm to try to calm him down. Felicity rubbed her hand up and down his arm. Oliver stared at her barely listening to what Laurel was saying on the phone.

Billy walked in with a flower and his eyes sought out Felicity just to find her sitting so close to Oliver.  Seeing them made him pause. They both seemed so natural in the way they communicated. It was like watching a show in a another language and needing subtitles.

Thomas walked out of the kitchen seeing Billy and then followed his gaze, he couldn’t help but smirk at the clear discomfort on his face. 

“That’s what you get.” Thomas muttered.

“What I get for what?” Dig said coming out of a hallway with Thea besides him. Thomas looked around like he didn’t know what he was talking about but Thea and Dig just smiled at him as they walked towards Oliver and Felicity.

“Hey.” Felicity smiled seeing Billy and he walked further into the room though he felt very uninvited. 

“Hey. So no bodies at the warehouse other than the officers of my team.” Billy said walking towards Felicity but then not knowing where to stand so he just leaned on a railing. Billy kept the flower behind his back. “Do we have any other information?”

“Yes we do but it’s for the team...which you aren’t officially part of.” Thomas said crossing his arms and Felicity looked at him in shock. 

Thomas was one of the nicest people she had met. Maybe a bit nosy into her personal life but she never heard him use a tone like that. It was very unlike him. Dig just smiled looking between Thomas and Billy.

“That was Laurel she’s bringing the files from the archive room now.” Oliver said putting his phone down and then he looked around. “What did I miss?” 

“Nothing!” Thomas said too quickly which made Oliver suspicious. 

“Okay.” he said slowly before addressing anyone.

“So when Laurel gets here Curtis and Felicity will go through the files. Thea I need you at city hall covering for me, and Rene and Rory can hit the streets seeing if anyone had spotted him anywhere.” Oliver said and everyone nodded. Billy just stood there wondering if he should say anything but thought it was useless.

Oliver walked over to Dig discussing something that Thomas couldn’t hear so Thomas looked towards Felicity. Thomas watched as Billy made his way over to Felicity and he kissed her cheek before giving her the flower. Felicity smiled at him as he grabbed her hand saying something to her softly. Felicity’s smiled brightened and she quickly kissed him on the cheek before going back to her searches. Thomas looked at Oliver who was acutely ignore them but seeing his posture so stiff he knew that Oliver saw it.

“I’m going out.” Thomas said.

“What? Wait you can’t someone will see you.” Felicity said standing up.

“I just need some fresh air. Trust me I know how to stay off the grid.” Thomas said walking for the elevator.

“Thomas.” Oliver said sternly.

“I’ll be fine. Please.” he said and something about his expression made Oliver nod in return. Laurel, Curtis, and Rene got off the elevator just as Thomas got on. 

“Was that really a good idea?” Felicity asked biting her lip walking towards the door Thomas left. “What if something happens.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Billy offered trying to stop her but Felicity just moved out of his way. Oliver grabbed her arm. Felicity stopped and looked at him.

“But you don’t know that. We’re responsible for him what if something happens to him and we’re not nearby? What if the person after him finds him.”

“I attached a bug on him earlier so we’ll know.” Oliver shrugged. Felicity just stuck out her lips and Oliver smiled shaking his head.

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to him.” he said and Felicity nodded squeezing his hand in thanks. Oliver walked over to Laurel grabbing the files looking at them before handing them to Felicity.  

Oliver explained the plan one more time when everyone was around and then everyone started on their tasks. Thea came back about an hour later relaying all the information about city hall telling him Quinten had it in hand though Susan William was sniffing around for a story.

“So Oliver Queen.” Billy said to Felicity reading through one of the various files. “Is all this why you broke up?” he inquired. Felicity just looked at him for a moment Thomas’ conversation with her ringing through her ears. 

“It’s a long story but he...um...lied to me.” Felicity said scanning the pages of one of the files.

“Oh.” Billy said after a moment. “And you still work together that’s gotta be rough.” 

“We were friends a long time before that. It’s not a big deal.” Felicity said. “And I’ve moved on.” she smiled winking at him.

“True.” he smiled. “And I guess he’s moving on too.” Billy said and Felicity followed his gaze to see Laurel touching Oliver’s back. Thea took a file from Oliver and brought it to Felicity. 

“Ollie, can I talk to you?” Laurel asked and Felicity couldn’t help but to look at them. 

“Sure what’s up?” Oliver asked putting his hands in pocket while also moving out of reach.

“Alone.” she said softly and Oliver looked at her in confusion. Felicity was trying to be subtle but as Oliver caught her gaze she knew she wasn’t being subtle. 

“Well I have to-”

“It won’t take long.” Laurel said.

“Sure.” Oliver said after a moment and they headed off together. 

 


	7. It's too easy to lose myself in him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Malcolm Merlyn stage right

“What’s up?” Oliver asked as they rounded the corner into one of the hallways. Oliver felt his foot tapping he really rather be out there looking for a line on Prometheus then whatever this was with Laurel but he thought she deserved the courtesy. 

Oliver knew in the past that he had treated her beyond terrible when he was younger and then she had felt like he treated her with kid gloves and honestly he didn’t have any right to criticize her life anymore so it was hers to do what she wish. So Oliver thought she deserved whatever it was so so urgent he thought he should give this to her.

“I rehearsed what I was going to say.” Laurel said smiling smoothing out her skirt. Oliver looked in her in confusion. Oliver wasn’t sure what he expected but she reminded him of high school when she asked him out. “Ollie. I love you like crazy stupid love you.” Laurel said and Oliver balked. Whatever he had expected from her this was definitely not it.

“Laurel…” Oliver said but Laurel but Laurel put her fingers on his lips trying to silence him but he shook his head backing away from her.

“Just hear me out.” Laurel said pleadingly. Oliver looked at her and against his better judgement, he nodded. Laurel smiled because she saw it as an indicator of how this was going to go. Laurel knew it was always Ollie and Laurel.

“I know that we don’t have the best track record but we have so much history and it was just never the right time for us honestly.” she smiled putting her hair behind her ear smiling at him.

“But it could be. This could be the time for us Ollie. We’re both better people now and we live such similar lives. You.” Laurel paused. “Are the love of my life. Always have been, always will be.” Oliver just stood there in shock. This was definitely not what he thought and he felt anger well him inside him that Laurel decided to take time away from him finding Prometheus for whatever this was.

“Laurel...you...damn it laurel. We talked about this years ago and decided we can never go back.” Oliver said stepping away from her but Laurel followed him.

“That was then, so much has changed since then but my love has never-”

“What about Tommy?” Oliver asked his eyes narrowed. “Did you forget about him?”

“Of course not.” Laurel said tersely. “I loved him...just not as much as I love you.” she finished. Oliver felt anger inside him flair to new levels. Tommy, his best friend, there wasn’t a day he didn’t go by without thinking about him. Yet here was Laurel walking over his memory. Laurel was Oliver’s oldest friend especially now that Tommy was gone but that didn’t save her from his wrath in his mind. Oliver needed time away.

“This isn’t the right time for this Laurel.”

“There will never be a better time.” she shrugged. “I just wanted you to know. We don’t have to make anything official but I wanted you to know.”

Oliver went to say something but Laurel brought her mouth to his moaning at the contact. Laurel didn’t want Oliver to push her away so she moved before he did. 

“I love Felicity. You know that, you had given me encouraging words at getting her back was that all a lie.”

“No it wasn’t if Felicity was who you wanted then-”

“There isn’t a was, she is who I want. Who I’ll ever want. That’s just a fact. I don’t say this to hurt you but so we’re clear.”

“She doesn’t want you though.” Laurel smiled sadly and Oliver felt a jab into his stomach. 

“Look at her flaunting her new boyfriend around you. She doesn’t want you. After everything you’ve done for the city, for her, for the team she doesn’t appreciate you the way I do. She literally  _ walked _ away from you Ollie. She doesn’t love you anymore and I really am sorry about that but I’m here. I’m here for you. I don’t care about the darkness or about the mistakes you’ve made that she won’t ever forgive you for. I’m here.” Laurel said.

Oliver felt his whole being fall over. Laurel was expressing every dark thing he thought about himself and how he thought he was never and would never be good enough for Felicity. Oliver wondered if him and Laurel were meant to be in that sense.

Felicity would never forgive him and she shouldn’t. Even if she did he would just mess up again and Felicity among all people didn’t deserve that, he wanted her to be happy above all else.  Oliver felt his heart sag in sadness, Oliver hadn’t really thought about it. There was a small part of him that had thought about it when he found out she was with Billy but he still had hope. That hope started to fade.

“You don’t have to say anything just think about it.” Laurel said squeezing his hand. “It was always supposed to be Ollie and Laurel.” she said softly. 

Laurel smiled and they walked back out to the main area. Felicity watched them approach and she couldn’t miss how Laurel touched her lips as they did. Felicity felt her stomach sink. 

“Any luck?” Oliver asked as he came up to the computer platform. 

“Not yet, there’s no connection to any name changes in the last five years which is most 

likely where it would be.” Felicity said scrolling through more data. “I did find out that his mother is still alive though. Rene and Rory are going to her place now.” 

Oliver nodded grabbing another file and everyone went back to their search. Felicity and Oliver’s eyes met for a brief moment before Oliver looked away. Felicity felt herself deflate. Oliver’s life was Oliver’s life and she was the one who walked away so she shouldn’t be feeling so upset about it.

“Did I miss spring cleaning?” a voice came out of the darkness. Billy pulled out his gun aiming it at the shadow.

“Malcolm Merlyn?” he exclaimed. “You’re under arrest.”

“Who's the new guy?” Malcolm chuckled waving Billy away without a care that a gun was aimed at him. Oliver charged at him flipping him onto the ground.

“You have one minute to explain yourself before I kill you.” Oliver said pinning him.

“Well I can’t really talk like this can I.” Malcolm squeezed out coughing as his body tried to breathe. Oliver held his throat tighter before letting go.

“What are you doing here?” Thea hissed.

“Not happy to see your father?” Malcolm asked with a smile.

“What?” Billy asked.

“Seriously who's the new guy.” Malcolm asked.

“You have less than thirty seconds.” Oliver threatened.

“Are you still mad at me for the whole Darhk thing?” Malcolm asked and Oliver slugged him. Malcolm fell to the floor and Thea put her hand on her brother’s arm.

“You kidnapped my son!” he yelled over Malcom. Billy’s eyes shot up to his hairline as

he tried to make sense of everything.

“Darhk did, I just told him where William was.” Malcolm said and Oliver hit him

Again. Malcolm touched his bleeding lip and just smiled.

“I don’t care. You led him to my son...my son.” Oliver said through his teeth.

“Yes I know how much you care about William. As I care about my daughter.” Malcolm

almost sneered but looked to Thea in concern. Thea ignored his glance getting angrier and angrier by the second. 

“Save it I don’t care.” Thea spoke silencing Malcolm before he said something else but

nothing could really ever stop Malcom.

“It’s why I’m here. I heard Prometheus was after you which includes all the people you

care about which include my daughter.” Malcolm said looking at Oliver and Oliver had to do a double take can’t believing Malcolm had the nerve to be upset with him.

“How’d you hear?” Dig spoke up trying to stop the other fist that Oliver was going to throw at Malcolm.

“I was the demon’s head. I still have my resources.” Malcolm replied. “And anything about my daughter I know.” 

“Do you have any information on Prometheus?” Oliver said tersely trying to control himself though he wanted to pumble Malcolm.

“I have my people working on it but before then I have a place for Thea to hide out.” Malcolm said gesturing towards Thea who looked at him indecorously.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Thea replied.

“Now is not the time to be stubborn.” Malcolm replied.

“I’m not I just hate you and I want you out of my life.” Thea said her hands balling up into fists. 

“I will go as soon as your safe.” Malcolm retorted.

“I’m safer away from you than I am with you.” Thea said. Felicity put a comforting arm on Thea’s knowing what it was like to have a father like that. Malcolm was about to say something when he noticed something on the computer. 

“Well would you look at that.” Malcolm said and everyone but Oliver, who kept his eyes trained on Malcolm, looked over to whatever Malcolm was gesturing towards.

“What?” Felicity asked looking at her screen. It was just some video footage of Prometheus fighting Oliver there didn’t seem to be any indicators of anything of importance.

“I don’t see anything.” Thea said.

“That flip doesn’t seem familiar to you?” Malcolm asked smiling. “Not even to you Oliver?” 

Oliver glared at Malcolm for a moment more before turning towards the screen. Felicity brought the video up bigger. It was Prometheus fighting and he dodged Oliver’s blow. Prometheus swung his hips almost side flipping over Oliver. Oliver just stared at it angry he didn’t see it before.

“What’s his flip have to do with anything?” Billy asked.

“New Guy scores some points.” Malcolm laughed. 

“It’s a very specific move. One that I know only because it was taught to me...this person might know who Prometheus is.”  Oliver said.

“Well then I better go instead of you.” Malcolm said. Oliver just shook his head ignoring him. “You don’t know Talia’s last name do you?” Malcolm chuckled.

“What’s that got to do with anything.” Oliver asked.

“Because she won’t talk to you. Not anymore at least.”  Malcolm said. “Her full name is Talia Al Ghul and she was heir to demon long before Nyssa was.”

“What?” Oliver said mostly to himself.

“You killed her father.” Malcolm said.

“Ra’s Al Ghul had two daughters?” Dig asked to clarify.

“Yes Talia was the oldest until she started out on her own.” Malcolm said. “She always had a knack for finding talent which is why she chose you Oliver.”

“Nyssa hated her father far more than I did. I’m sure Talia had a similar relationship. I’ll go.” Oliver said.

“I hate to agree with one hand over their but I think he’s right about going to this woman.” Felicity spoke up.

“Miss Smoak a pleasure as always.” Malcolm said. Felicity ignored him.

“Why don’t we wait to see if we can find it before you go ask the daughter of someone else you killed since it was someone you killed that got us into the Prometheus mess.” Felicity said scrunching her nose. Oliver let out a deep breath before nodding. 

“Great let’s get back to work and you can leave.” Felicity said shewing Malcolm out. Just then the elevator beeped and Thomas walked back in his eyes widening. Oliver suddenly felt very protective and walked towards Thomas and Thomas noticed his look stopping where he was until Oliver was next to him. 

Thomas started walking towards the group with a curious look. Felicity felt this weird need to get between Thomas and Malcolm but Felicity was used to feeling protective of Thomas.

“What’s going on here?” Thomas asked looking around his eyes stopping on Malcolm before looking at Felicity. Felicity smiled but then Thea gained his attention.

“Do you not know this man?” Thea asked. “Please say no and please tell me I killed him.” 

“I’m not answering that.” Thomas said but his curiosity was evident.

“Why do you say it like that?” Malcolm asked. 

“Go over there for awhile okay?” Oliver asked Thomas putting an arm on his shoulder and Thomas smiled and walked away slowly trying not to look back at Malcolm curiously. Thomas thought he knew what happened here but he wasn’t sure anymore.

“Who are you?” Malcolm asked looking at Thomas but Oliver stepped in Malcolm’s line of sight making Thomas disappear from Malcolm’s view.

“No one.” Oliver said. “Let’s focus on Prometheus.” The team started their research again. Thomas walked over to the table where Oliver made his arrow and grabbed one. Malcolm watched him a glint in his eye.

Thomas looked up to see Malcolm looking at him and he just ignored him and went back to looking at Oliver’s arrows knowing this couldn’t end well. Thomas had a bad feeling when he looked at Malcolm. Thomas took a breath and then thought about what had occurred. It was Thea whose comments really made him think. Thea wondered if she killed him. Once Thomas remembered that Thomas knew who the man was. Malcolm Merlyn.

“You’ve dealt with a lot.” Billy said as everyone returned to their own devices. 

“Yeah.” Felicity shrugged.

Getting kidnapped and shot at, losing her legs, getting them, Havenrock. It was a lot. Then Felicity looked over at Oliver knowing he had suffered so much more. It wasn’t a competition she knew she suffered but so did he, and for a longer time. It saddened her but also made her filled with pride to know that he was a good man despite all of those things.

“I love you.” Billy said and Felicity’s neck snapped to his in surprise.

“I wanted to wait but just seeing how much you’ve had to go through I just understand you a lot more and...I love you.” he smiled. 

Felicity stared back at him rooted to her seat unable to move. The words he was saying she understood them. They made sense and yet they confused her more because she remembered Ray in this moment and Jello, she remembered what Donna had told her those years ago, the things Dig said to her. All of them knew, it was always Oliver. The words I love you were hard for Felicity to say because she refused to say it if she didn’t mean it. 

Felicity didn’t know what to say hoping she’d open her mouth and something good come out but she was interrupted by a yell from the kitchen. Oliver and her eyes made contact as they both realized it was Thomas. They both took off running before anyone else could even turn.


	8. Worst Broken Up Couple...Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets hurt and Oliver and Felicity don't handle it well.

 

Thomas dozed off a couple of times waiting for the keurig to finish. Why he offered to be on coffee duty was beyond him, especially since Felicity could drink six cups all by herself. Now he had to make more for the rest of the team. Thomas saw the looks between Oliver and Felicity. Maybe the future happened no matter what.

Thomas felt a presence behind him and he turned only to find Malcolm with an arrow pointed at his throat.

“How do I die?” Malcolm all but growled. Thomas backed up with his arms raised in a defensive position. 

“Excuse me?” Thomas looked at the man like he was crazy which from Thomas’ knowledge about him, he was.

“You’re from the future.” Malcolm said smiling like they were friends. That definitely creeped Thomas out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Thomas replied. 

“I’m not stupid.” Malcolm insisted.

“Yet you’re talking about time travel.” Thomas raised an eyebrow challenging him.

“Thea wouldn’t ask you that question  you couldn’t answer. It wasn’t as a joke, she was being completely serious when she asked you.” Malcolm said. “Tell me about my future.”

“Messing with time has dire consequences you should know a little something about that.” Thomas raised an eyebrow and Malcolm’s face revealed surprise but then he put a calm mask back on.

Malcolm then cocked his head staring at Thomas in an analytical way as if Thomas was a science experiment. Malcolm then seemed to make an assessment about Thomas.

“I can see the resemblance.” Malcolm said but Thomas didn’t rise to the bait.

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked. “And are you really trying to have a conversation with me while threatening me.” Thomas gestured towards the arrow that was still pointed at his jugular. 

Malcolm looked at the arrow before lowering it. Thomas sighed smiling before kicking Malcolm back. Malcolm flipped over onto his feet assessing Thomas’ fighting stance.

“Definitely like your father.” Malcolm said before he lunged for him. 

Malcolm swung from the right Thomas blocked but it left him open so Malcolm landed a blow from the left. Thomas swiped Malcolm’s legs from under him. Thomas went to step on him but Malcolm caught his leg and pulled him down. Thomas fell down and Malcolm rolled over swinging his arm to Thomas’ throat but Thomas blocked it landing a blow of his own. 

Both of them flipped up and there was a slight pause as they looked at the situation. Thomas flipped over Malcolm but he was ready for him swinging his hand catching Thomas in his abdomen. Thomas doubled over but landed a swing to Malcolm's face. Malcolm shook it off and went for Thomas again.

Thomas sidestepped him kicking Malcolm in the back into the table. Thomas ran for the exit but Malcolm threw the arrow head piercing Thomas his thigh making him cry out as he fell to the ground toppingly another table.

“Tell me.” Malcolm said hovering over him pushing the arrow all the way through his leg. Before Thomas could blink the weight of Malcolm was off of him and he felt Felicity’s familiar hand on his shoulder from behind him. Thomas looked up to see Oliver trapping Malcolm against the wall hitting him repeatedly. Diggle came and with Felicity helped Thomas to his feet. Thomas used the counter as support.

“Stay the hell away from him.” Oliver roared letting Malcolm fall to the ground spitting up blood. “Get the hell out.” 

Malcolm looked towards Thomas which made him shiver but with everyone suddenly in the room he felt so much more safe.

“Did my brother stutter? Get out.” Thea said fiercely. Malcolm looked like he wanted to say something but Felicity stopped him.

“I promise you if you come near Thomas again I will make you beg for Oliver’s fist. Everyone will know every single thing about you. I will not rest until I’ve uncovered everything and laid it out to dry.” Felicity threatened.

“Though I’m sure you mean what you say Ms. Smoak, I wonder why Thomas has kept who he is a secret from you all. He knows you all so well and you don’t wonder how he knows, who he might be related to?” Malcolm asked from his spot against the wall.

“They don’t need to wonder. They’ll find out eventually.” Thomas laughed but then winced holding his side.

“The future is a delicate thing. One wrong change and poof! The future changes into some else, maybe even where Thomas doesn’t exist.” Malcolm challenged.

“You’re threatening his existence.” Oliver said so calmly that even Diggle had to take a step back. Malcolm looked unphased.

“As you’ve pointed out multiple times I’ll do anything to survive.” Malcolm said looking at Thomas as if he coax out the secrets that Malcolm so wanted to know.

“Now if I tell you all who I suspect he is then the future is changed more so then it already is.” Malcolm said and Dig put an arm on Oliver’s shoulder cautioning him. Felicity pushed herself in front of Thomas so she became a shield in front of him.

“Prove it!” Rene spoke up.

“No that’s fine.” Thomas said quickly.

“You actually believe that he knows?” Thea asked.

“He knows I know.” Malcolm said.

“Maybe, maybe not but it’s too dangerous. I’ve already messed with the timeline enough. If the knowledge of who I am gets out, it could have a small effect, or I could be erased from existence.” Thomas said frightened. 

The team started arguing over if they should hear who Malcolm thought Thomas was related to. Diggle was the referee of course. Thomas started blanking out scared of what could happen.

Barry had made it very clear to him that time was precious and shouldn’t be messed with. Barry had experience in that capacity and really set Thomas straight with what he was getting himself into. 

Barry was worried that Thomas might mess up because Barry was older than Thomas was when he messed up, Dig worried that this pressure was too much, Thea worried about what would happen when he was gone, but his parents...his parents had so much faith in him that the thought of disappointing them physically hurt.

They completely believed in him when he didn’t even believe in himself. Thomas knew that this wasn’t his parents because they weren’t the same. They were better, they were happy, they were a unit, but most of all they knew him. They knew him his whole life, they were supportive and loving. 

Thomas looked down in shame. Thomas had a falling out with his father before he came here. Thomas didn’t like how he thought his father was handling some things and they got into an argument. Thomas didn’t like how they left things, especially with seeing what happened now.

Thomas finally focused on the conversation it looked like the tables were turning.

“What’s really the harm in it?” Laurel asked.

“What’s the harm!?” Felicity yelled. “Thomas could be erased from existence is what’s the harm!” Felicity got angrier by each second.

“But we need to know who we’re dealing with. Didn’t you say that we don’t even know who is chasing this boy. What if they’re in cohorts with Prometheu?”  Billy asked.

“Do you hear yourself?” Felicity asked. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“And what if he’s right? We barely know anything about this kid.” Rene argued.

“Alright relax.” Dig spoke up.

“Have you all lost your damn minds you’re taking the words of Malcolm Merlyn maybe the only person on the planet who could be worse than Prometheus.” Felicity said through her teeth.

“I resent that. You said maybe.” Malcolm smirked.

“Shut up.” Thea hissed.

“You’re right, so he’s probably wrong but hearing his theories won’t hurt.” Laurel said.

“Except it could. Thomas could not exist anymore. I’m not taking that risk.” Felicity said.

“I’m liking this more and more. How about I just tell you and rip off the bandaid.” Malcolm spoke up but Oliver was suddenly pushing him away into a nearby wall.

“I’m warning you one more time. Stay the hell away from him.” Oliver said in a deadly voice. Oliver was being unusually silent during the whole thing. No one said anything. Oliver walked over to Felicity standing next to her in front of Thomas.

“We’re not risking Thomas’ life.” Oliver stated.

“Ollie I-” Laurel started.

“That’s final it’s not up for debate.” Oliver said dismissing her. Laurel tried to get him to look at her but he wouldn’t.

“You heard him.” Felicity said smiling and Laurel set her mouth in a hard line. Felicity and Oliver looked like a united front like the biggest baddest power couple the world had ever seen that in that moment Laurel doubted if her and Ollie really were meant to be together but she shook that thought out of her head. Felicity was with Billy she said to herself. Laurel looked at Billy and noticed he two was looking at the pair in what could only be described as envy.

“I could just tell you all anyways.” Malcolm smiled evilly but it was Thomas who spoke up.

“You were actually just leaving.” Thomas spoke up as sure as he could.

“Oh really?” Malcolm asked. “Does this feistiness come from your Mom or your Dad?” Malcolm challenged him.  Thomas kept his face straight not allowing Malcolm to get to him. Thomas felt the strength of his parents in that moment.

“Unless you want all your secrets to come out. I’d leave and not come back until I’m far gone.” Thomas said and Malcolm just smiled at Thomas showing him he wasn’t afraid. “ Not unless you want everyone to know about your secret in the mountains of Tibet.” Thomas finished and fear and surprise went across Malcolm’s face before he smoothed out his facial features. Malcolm didn’t say another thing before he turned around and left. 

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked wrapping her arms around Thomas. 

“I’m fine...mhmm hmm I’m fine.” Thomas said blinking and moving out of Felicity’s reach.

“I’m sorry.” Thea said as Thomas tried to move with help from Oliver and Dig.

“Not your fault.” Thomas smiled at her.

“It was mine. I should have never trusted him to even be down here.” Oliver said angrily.

“I’m serious I’m fine. I don’t think it hit anything major.” Thomas said looking at his leg. Oliver and Dig still deposited him on the med table. Thomas tried to get them to leave him be but they refused and Felicity was soon moving supplies to look at his wound. Thomas sat through it pouting the whole time knowing that he could have dealt with it instead. 

“Your shirt has blood on it.” Thea said making him shrug out of his shirt revealing a scar on his right side. “What happened there?” Thea asked though everyone was obviously wondering.

Thomas chuckled at the memory.

“I was about eight or nine? I can’t really remember but I remember seeing someone I thought was really cool doing this cool move so I tried it and I ended up cutting my side open. My Mom freaked.” Thomas recalled smiling. The team obviously had a lot of questions but they went about their business. 

Thomas suddenly felt a wetness on his leg and looked at in confusion noticing Felicity bent over his leg patching it up. Thomas felt his heart give out.

“No no no.” Thomas said. “Why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“Felicity?” Dig asked looking at her and she just shook her head before looking at Thomas and crying again.  

“Felicity what’s wrong?” Billy came over with Laurel and Thea. 

“It’s not….but it….so…” Felicity muttered out between crying.

“I think what Felicity is trying to say is that it’s not fair that you got hurt. Ee obviously didn’t mean it but it happened anyways and we’re so sorry.” Oliver said standing behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Thomas said trying to get Felicity to look at him but she wouldn’t. 

“We...they....didn’t…” Felicity muttered.

“We feel responsible for you. Your parents left you in our hands and we didn’t keep you safe.” Oliver replied. Felicity nodded crying into Oliver’s hand.

“I’m fine. I promise M...Felicity.” Thomas said.

Dig looked at him and Thomas’ eyes widen knowing his mistake. Dig kept his face calm though there was an underlying knowledge there that scared Thomas.

“Thea’s father is nuts but he’s not going to hurt me again because of you...you both.” Thomas said and he felt so lost looking at Oliver standing behind Felicity his arm. This is what he wanted to see, not this separated pair. It was like they were one person and seeing them without the other was too much for Thomas.

“I need some air.” Thomas said about to move.

 “No.” Felicity and Oliver said at the same time.

 “I wasn’t asking.” Thomas said swinging his legs over the med table. Oliver and Felicity tried to stop him but he pushed through them. Thomas felt like he was going to explode. Oliver followed after him but he felt Dig put a hand on his shoulder.

 “Let me talk to him.” Dig said and he followed Thomas into the elevator. They rode in silence and Thomas kept looking at him though he knew that Dig would wait for him to speak.

 “I miss my family, especially my parents.” Thomas said as they came out into the campaign office. Dig nodded and leaned against the wall. Thomas shut his eyes looking up. Then after a minute he looked at Dig and sat on the edge of the table.

“I love my mom. Everyone knows I’m a momma’s boy. I remember this one time I was young at the time but I remember my Mom crying and I freaked out. I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off. Apparently it was a good cry but I didn’t know that at the time. It’s because I’m a momma’s boy.” he said smiling but then he got more serious.

“but my Dad...he’s my hero and lately I’ve been so mad at him for things he had no control over but seeing...seeing other things it just makes me wish I could see him. I could apologize and tell him how much I missed him.” Thomas hung his head.

“You’ll have time. No way would your Dad leave you here indefinitely.” Dig said. “Nothing comes before family, I know him better than almost anyone…besides Felicity.” Thomas looked at Dig upset that he knew the truth but Thomas didn’t say anything he just looked to Dig for strength like he always did. Uncle Dig was one of his favorite people in the world. 

 “I just want to go home and see them.” Thomas said feeling lost.

 “And you will. I promise you and I always keep my promises.” Dig said making Thomas look at him.

 “I know you do.” Thomas smiled.

 “Get your head straight, keep your head down and stay out of trouble.” Dig said and Thomas smiled before bringing Dig into a hug. Thomas beamed at him before limping out of the office. Dig squared his shoulders ready for the battle that was going to ensue.

Dig rode down and as soon as the door opened he was greeted by Felicity and Oliver. The first who was tapping her foot and the later who was pacing. They both looked up at the dinging of the elevator. Felicity’s head flipped around looking for Thomas widely. Oliver put his mouth into a firm line.

 “Where is he?” Felicity asked throwing up her hands.

 “He’s getting some air.” Dig said about to walk into the bunker but Oliver moved in his path. 

“It’s not safe for him. Prometheus could strike, the person chasing him could also get him. Maybe some random mugger is going to get him?!” Felicity asked.

“Felicity he’s fine.” Dig said but Oliver wouldn’t budge.

“Where is he?” Oliver asked.

“He’s a good kid, he’s smart, he’ll be fine.” Dig said and Oliver bristled and Felicity stood next to him. Dig felt sorry for Thomas when he was in trouble.

“The CSU brought the police data about the arrows that Prometheus used. I can’t get it because Pike has them, can you?” Laurel came in. “They’re about to outsource the information and it’s perfect for Prometheus to get the only evidence we have on him. You have to go now.”

“I need to go find Thomas.” Oliver said.

“Oliver he’s fine.” Dig said. “He needs time. You know what that’s like. He’ll be back in less than two hours. If not then we can send the cavalry.” Dig said. “I promise.”

Oliver looked at him before looking at Felicity who bit her lip but nodded in agreement and glared at Dig before walking over to her computers. Oliver nodded and then walked into the elevator.

Felicity watched him go before digging into the CSU files that were online though they had put them on a different server because of hacks. Felicity whistled trying to ignore the fact that it was probably her fault.

“I should try to find him right?” Felicity said to herself.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Billy said walking towards her.

“I can make sure he’s safe.” Felicity said and she started a search for his body type as well as his face.

“You seem to care a lot about him.” Billy replied curiously. “Do you know who he is from the future?”

“No he won’t tell anyone. It’s bad for us to know about the future because of the-”

“ Knowing about the future is dangerous. You’ve made that pretty clear.” Billy said.

“Oliver and I are responsible for him and plus he’s a great kid. I don’t know there’s just something about him.” Felicity replied and then she found him on her computer and she ran her hand over the screen with a smile.

“I guess there must be.”  Billy wondered.  Felicity watched Thomas stop on the street and look up at the street camera and glare at it and suddenly Felicity knew Thomas knew she was looking for him and she shut off the camera and returned to her inspection into the CSI files hoping that Thomas would come back soon, if not she had Oliver on speed dial.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put a preview to chapter 9 on my Tumblr tomorrow. Just in case you're interested!


	9. Unthinkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes from the future and has a grudge against Oliver. He also seems to be looking for Thomas.

 

“We should go soon it’s getting late.” Billy said walking to Felicity’s station. Billy went to touch her shoulder but she moved away typing something into another computer.

“You can go I’m going to wait for Oliver to get back.” Felicity said looking into other security footage.

“That’s okay I can wait with you.” he said and she just nodded.

“Ollie might be later than he thought. Quentin has paperwork for him to fill out.” Thea said walking in with Laurel behind her in workout gear and staffs.

“It’s fine I have to wait for Thomas anyways.” she waved her hand dismissively. There was just something about Thomas that made Felicity want to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. She knew he was upset and she only wanted to console him.

Felicity had never really had a family, a whole family. The team was the closest she ever came and that still didn’t feel completely like family here. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Billy said smiling at her but she ignored him focusing on the task at hand.

“Yeah, plus Thea and I will be here for awhile.” Laurel piped up. “We’ll look out for him.”

Felicity didn’t acknowledge what Laurel said. Though she knew they would keep their word it wasn’t enough for her. She had grown strangely attached to Thomas in such a short while.

It had only been a week and you could either find her sitting with Tommy and Oliver at her work station or with Tommy and Oliver talking as they worked on his ducati. It seemed as Oliver was taken with him as well. Though Oliver wouldn’t say it aloud he cared about him, Felicity knew it. 

Felicity wondered why it was taking so long for Oliver to retrieve the files from the Captain and where Thomas had gone. Felicity was moving towards her computer about to run a search for Thomas’ face again when a blinding light like a tunneling revealing itself popped up in the middle of the bunker. Though it was similar to the light Barry made it was also very different. 

A group of men came out of the light running. Laurel tried to head them off but they threw a device at her and her sonic necklace stopped working. Thea tried to engage next as Billy pulled Felicity away from her station but there were too many men. They captured everyone quickly gathering men and checking the basement where Diggle, Curtis, and Rene were sparring. 

In barely ten minutes everyone was locked up with chains tightly around their wrist. Felicity thought maybe this had to do with Prometheus but then a man stepped out of the light and the men bowed their heads a little before addressing him.

“Ravager.” All the men bowed not looking up at him.

The man, this Ravager, reminded Felicity of someone but it vanished as he angrily looked around the room.

“He’s not here?!” Ravager asked kicking a chair.

“He was nowhere on the premises.” someone said standing at attention. 

“Dammit!” Ravager yelled. “Someone get me a phone.” he said his eyes landing on Felicity. There was a flash of recognition.  “Felicity so nice to see you.”

“It’s actually Overwatch, or Miss Smoak, or Felicity Smoak but not just Felicity because that’s what everyone else calls me and you’re not everyone else.” she said using hand gestures although her hands were weighed down by the chains.

“Felicity Smoak.” he said and then he chuckled.

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time.” he said pursing his lips. The henchmen gave him the phone and then he handed it to her. Felicity was bugged by the sudden mystery that Ravager put in front of her but she knew she didn’t have time to ponder his words or what that meant about her future. 

“Did you come here for tech support because judging by your technology and how you just appeared out of thin air you’re from the future. So I’m guessing you had a reason, though I’m not sure what help I can be. And you know I’m surprised you’ve let me go on for this long because usually the bad guys hate when I babble...though most people hate it when I babble and they’re not all bad people so why are you letting me. Do I babble in the future, do I know you in the future? I hope I don’t it’s gotten me into hairy situations.” she said whistling through her teeth. The man stared at her before giving her a soft smile.

“You will call the Green Arrow and have him come here.” Ravager said to her. Felicity looked at the man and then at the phone shaking her head.

“No.” she said hoping that the files Oliver wanted would take him even more time so he wouldn’t be a part of this. 

“You don’t have a choice. Bring him here.” Ravager said slowly. Felicity didn’t say a word but she hoped her face was enough to show she would never help someone hurt Oliver. 

“I forgot how stubborn you are.” he said shaking his head and Felicity looked at him in confirmation this man did know her or at least he knew of her. 

Ravager took out a gun from his holster and then aimed it at Thea before shooting nearly hitting her head.

“Call him now or his sister get’s a bullet in the brain.” he said slowly. 

Felicity shuddered at the thought of anything happening to Thea. They had become quite close, she loved her like she would a sister and she knew that Oliver would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

“So you know who the Green Arrow is.” Diggle said from his spot. 

Felicity saw the inner working of his brain trying to figure out this Ravager’s agenda. Which someone needed to talk to him about a name change. What type of name was Ravager Felicity thought.

“Let’s talk about that after Felicity does what I ask.” he pressed a few buttons before the line rang. Oliver picked up after two rings.

“Felicity?” Oliver answered and she could hear papers shuffling in the background. “I’m sorry I haven’t got…” he paused and then she heard him come closer to the phone. Oliver was listening waiting. 

“Are you okay?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“Oliver.” Felicity responded trying to steady her breathing. Ravager pointed the gun towards Thea again reminding Felicity what she needed to do.

“Can you please come to the bunker? I even have ice cream with nuts to share.” she said trying to play it off as much as she could but she knew Oliver would know something wrong. Felicity knew that Oliver knows that something is wrong. There was just something between them.

Felicity heard silence on the other end of the call. Felicity could almost hear Oliver on the other line thinking about what was the next course of action, he would probably think it was Prometheus, he was probably thinking of what he was going to do.

“I’m on my way.” Oliver said ending the call. Felicity felt her shoulders sag afraid of what this Ravager was going to do to Oliver and upset that Oliver seemed to be willing to put himself into danger because she asked.

“Do you think he will come?” one of his men asked taking the phone from him. Ravager nodded before walking off.

“How can you be so sure he’ll come?” the man asked.

Ravager stopped and turned around daring the man to question him again. Ravager stepped very close to the man before gutting him with a knife. 

“Because she asked him to and if it’s her asking, he’ll do it.” Ravager said pulling out the knife and walking over to the station as he ordered the other men to dispose of the body. 

Felicity wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours that it took getting rid of the body. Some of them left while others were talking in a hushed voice but they were farther away now so Felicity tried to see if there was any way to get out of these chains but didn't see anything.

Everyone else tried as well. Billy mouthed “are you okay?” and she nodded before Felicity tried to gather as much information as possible but then the elevator dinged and Ravager sent his men towards it. 

Oliver walked out of the elevator with his hands up as the men apprehended him. Felicity felt a wave of anger, he knew they were in danger and yet he surrendered himself willingly...how stupid. Yet Felicity couldn’t find it in her heart to be too angry because she knew Oliver would always come.

They brought him over towards her chaining him up besides her. Oliver glanced at Felicity and she nodded at him trying to tell him she was okay. Oliver did a quick glance to the rest of them and then looked at Ravager who was walking slowly towards them but one of the other henchmen stopped him and told him something.

“What do we know about him?” Oliver asked testing the chains with his hands trying to see if there was any weak links or pressure he could put on them.

“That he has a horrible name, Ravager. I mean what villain names himself that?” Felicity asked.

“Fe-lic-ity.” Oliver annunciated and though Felicity’s heart beat faster as it always did when he said her name she tried to focus.

“He’s from the future. I don’t think he likes us...but I do think he knows us. He knew you were Oliver Queen, and he’s gone around the bunker like he knowst.” Felicity whispered.

“He came in like Barry only not like Barry and he just killed someone with a knife for questioning him so not like a nice villain though they’re not really nice but some of them are kinda relatable which I know is horrible to be saying but you know.” she ended shaking her head.

Oliver looked like he was going to say something but was cut off as Ravager came back over towards them.

“Oliver Queen, I’m sorry to take you away from the city but I needed you and Felicity in one place.” Ravager spoke twirling his knife around before wiping the blood off of it. Felicity shuddered and Oliver just stared at him with an indifferent mask.

“And why is it you want us here?” Oliver asked.

“Well I need you. Or rather the mayor. I need your code to access the Star City database.” Ravager said.

“Those are a matter of public record.” Oliver replied.

“Not the ones I’m looking for. I want the ones on the Merlyn family.” Ravager said cocking his head and looking at Oliver.

“What do you want with Malcolm Merlyn?” Oliver asked but Ravager just smiled as if he had his own inside joke.

“Just give me your code.” Ravager said.

“No.” Oliver replied.

“Fine.” Ravager said and then he snapped and one of his henchmen held a knife up to Felicity’s throat.

“Stop!” The Team yelled but Oliver struggled the hardest against his chains. Ravager thought that he might actually break the chains from how hard he was pulling against them.

“I’ll only ask one more time. Give me your code.” Ravager said leaning towards Oliver.

“8.24.12” Oliver spat out. Ravager smiled and whispered something to one of his henchmen who then leaves. Felicity looked over at Oliver softly because she was always good at math. 

“You’re too easy Oliver.” Ravager said standing in front of him. “Your love for her makes you weak. It makes you vulnerable. And the extent to which you love her.” he said and then he drifted off like he was in his own little world. 

“It’s unfathomable to me how you out of all people are capable of that much love but as much as I hate you I know how much you love her.” he said looking at Felicity. Then he looked to the rest of the team. 

“You’re going to regret this.” Oliver said simply.

“I’m so scared.” he mocked. “Your team...if you can call them that is locked up.” Ravager said sitting in a chair completely relaxed.

“It is true this team is feared by the people of this time. Rene Ramirez, Rory Regan...really Ragman? Come up with a better name. Who else is here, Curtis Holt, Thea Queen, and Dinah D...you’re not Dina...ah you're Laurel Lance.” he said. Everyone looked confused as he passed by Laurel. Then he continued on. 

“I’m also confused by your face. Though I’m sure it matters not.” Ravager said walking past Billy.

Then he stopped before the other three. “And who could forget the original three who started it all. The OG’s as Felicity calls you.” The three of them made no mention about him being correct but Diggle looked at Oliver something passing between them.

“I know you Oliver. That’s why I knew how to get those codes because you love Thea, your baby sister. You love Dig your brother in arms, but there is no one you love more in this world than Felicity.” Ravager said. 

Laurel felt herself wilt a little bit more with every word Ravager said. Billy choose to ignore this because who knows what that guy was playing at. 

Oliver and Felicity purposely didn’t look at each other. Ravager walked towards the henchmen as he entered with a slim file. Ravager walked over to him and they talked for a little while.

“We have to get out of here.” Oliver said quietly to Felicity and Diggle. They both nodded but none of them knew where to start.

“What’s it going to be?” Ravager asked suddenly in front of them. “I’m sure you three are trying to concoct some master plan. Leaving out the other members of your team but that’s the way you three are isn’t it.” he said bitterly. 

No one said anything but tried to remain silent. Billy wanted to ask more questions he wanted to know what the future looked like he had a pull to it for some reason. Billy could tell from how Ravager talked about him that he didn’t do anything with his life but maybe Ravager was doing that on purpose.

“Thomas and I heard stories you know.” Ravager said and everyone’s surprise played over their face as Ravager spoke Thomas’ name.

“We heard the epic love story of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. How you met, over a laptop with bullets from deadshot, how she became part of your team.” he said sitting on the stairs. 

“and slowly but surely fell in love. Everyone thinks you were both hooked from the first glance but oh Oliver you just couldn’t admit that to yourself so you dated many women and then by the time you got close to Felicity what does she do? She dates Palmer which honestly I don’t see it. He’s a dork and not even a lovable one.” Ravager retorted.

“Then she calls off the wedding and walks...literally walks for the first time in forever to get away from you.” Ravager laughed at replaying his pain in front of everyone. “Yet you went crawling back begging her forgiveness again and again. That’s just sad it was obvious she didn’t love you any more.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Felicity argued not able to stop herself.

“Yes I do. I know more than the both of you. I know that after you broke up you dated some detective...wait…” he trailed off looking over at Billy. “Wait...you’re him aren’t you?! What’s your name? Bob, Bill? Billy! That’s it.” he laughed looking at Billy.

“That’s not to say Oliver didn’t have his fair share. Laurel, Sara, Shado, Tania, Makeena, Helena, Laurel again….there’s someone else right?...Susan!” Ravager snapped as he remembered her name. Oliver looked at him unamused. 

Laurel looking at Oliver in surprise upset that she didn’t know he was seeing someone but it wasn’t Laurel he looked at. It was Felicity he glanced at out of the corner of his eye. Felicity kept her face neutral. Thea had already told her about Susan Williams and Felicity didn’t have a right to judge. Though there was still a twinge in her at the thought.

“I bet Thomas was pissed when he found out am I right? He didn’t do his research on this time like I did. I know what time this is, and what happens, it’s so sad all of the bad things that happened but you deserve it Oliver.” Ravager said angrily.

“He doesn’t.” Felicity disagreed. 

“Oh Felicity always one of the first people to defend him.” Ravager shook his head walking towards her computers.

“Felicity isn’t the only one and Felicity Smoak is rarely wrong.” Dig spoke up.

“The valiant body guard and best friend.” Ravager commented pulling out something.

“Skeleton key.” Felicity breathed panicking. If that was a skeleton key from the future then he’d be able to get past her firewalls and have open access to their database. Maybe if she knew about it before she would have been able to put up extra security guards but she was nowhere near any technology to do that.

Ravager plugged it in and then stroked a few keys before looking at the screen with a smile but it soon turned into a frown.

“Dammit.” he said hitting the table. “How’d you block the skeleton key?” he said to Felicity but then he thought about it.

“Where’s Thomas, he did this.” Ravager said mostly to himself. 

“That’s impossible. A safe guard to block a skeleton key is so high level, the only person who could create something like that would be...me.” Felicity babbled. Ravager smiled another inside joke that he found funny.

“This is going to be fun. I thought I’d just destroy everything you built but I think I’m also going to destroy the future that you have too.” Ravager smiled evilly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The preview for the next chapter is on my Tumblr in case you're interested!


	10. We found ourselves in each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravager knows exactly what to do to get Felicity to do what he wants. What Ravager wants is revenge.

“Where is Thomas?” Ravager asked.

Oliver looked at him in confusion and if Felicity didn't know any better she would have believed that Oliver didn’t know who Ravager was talking about. Felicity never really did appreciate how good of an actor Oliver was. 

“Thomas?” Oliver asked furrowing his brow. Ravager didn’t look amused, so he walked around the perimeter of the bunker. 

“I don’t have time for this. Bring Mrs....Miss Smoak her tablet so she can find Thomas through the surveillance system.” Ravager said keeping his composure and trying not to show his cards too much. The guy went over to her computer station and Felicity angrily growled.

“I refuse. I won’t help you.” Felicity spoke up trying to ward off her intruder. If there was anything she hated, people messing with her computer was definitely on the list. Ravager chuckled.

“Something funny?” Felicity asked. Ravager nodded.

“I don’t want to affect the timeline more than I need to but I need you to find him and you’re the only who can.” Ravager said coming to stand in front of her cracking his knuckles.

“Go ahead torture me. I’ve always wanted to know how long I’d last. I’m thinking it’s longer than you’d expect.” Felicity said stubbornly. 

Though as she thought about it she was sure that she would be able to hold on for a lot longer when Thomas’ life was on the line.

“Oh I know you Felicity, you are a braver than you know. But I also know your weaknesses. Like your fear of Kangaroos?” he shook his head in confusion and a bit of admiration. Felicity just looked at him and shook her head.

“Even my neighbor downstairs knows I hate kangaroos that’s a well-known fact.” Felicity said in return. The man laughed before the mask was returned and the slipping of the mask confused her because when the mask was gone it seemed as if the man was hurting.

“Yes but I know how to make you do what I want” he took a menacing step forward. “What I need to do to hurt you-”  

Oliver pulled on his chains stepping towards the madman. Ravager was actually almost afraid that Oliver would break them by sheer force. The bolts in the back of the chains were actually starting to come out. 

“If you touch her, all of us will make you wish you were dead.” Oliver leveled him with one of the deadliest glares that the team had ever seen him give. Even the henchmen that were surrounding the team backed up in fear. Ravager just looked at him expectantly. 

“Oh you’re confused. I can understand that. What I meant to say was I know exactly where to hurt Felicity.” Ravager smiled and Felicity didn’t disappoint. Felicity stuck her chin up and stuck out her tongue in a childish act of defiance.

“That’s where Arie get’s it from.” Ravager muttered to himself.

“Go ahead do your worst to me.” Felicity said trying to keep her face devoid of emotion like Oliver. Ravager just smiled at her and walked very close to her.

“Who said I was going to do anything to you.” Ravager said before taking out a sword and slicing Oliver’s thigh making him fall.

“Oliver!” “Ollie!” The team yelled at the same time.

“Now find Thomas.” Ravager said and the man brought her tablet in front of her. Felicity bit her lip looking at Oliver.

“Don’t.” Oliver said.

Ravager sighed and punched Oliver in his gut making Felicity wince. Felicity felt her whole body tighten, she didn’t want this, it hurt to see him like this. Felicity knew in that moment that Ravager knew her, very, very well.

“Make a choice Felicity.” Ravager said landing a blow across Oliver’s face.

“Stop! Please.” Felicity pleaded.

“No Felicity.” Oliver groaned as Ravager landed another blow with his boot. Oliver crumpled to the floor in pain and Felicity felt her eyes water. “No Felicity.” Oliver whispered.

“I will kill him if you don’t.” Ravager said aiming his sword at Oliver’s jugular before moving it down to his side and plunging it into his side.

“Stop!” Felicity yelled. “I’ll do it just stop!” Felicity yelled tears spilling down her face. 

Ravager pulled the sword out of Oliver’s torso and had his henchmen clean it. Oliver groaned and rolled over pleading with Felicity. Ravager walked toward the computer station looking for Felicity’s tablet since the other man had obviously not been able to find it. 

“Felicity don’t.” Oliver said trying to stand but failing. 

“I’m not going to lose you.” Felicity said with tears in her eyes. “I won’t.” she said seriously and Oliver just stared at her.

“So you’ll give up Thomas instead?” he asked her and she shook her head.

“No I’ll buy us some time to figure out another way. That’s what you do. You always find another way.” she pleaded and Oliver stared at her afraid that this time he couldn’t find another way.

Ravager walked back towards them and Felicity tried to put on a strong face but her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out another way.  Ravager was about to hand her the tablet when he stopped.

“No funny business.” Ravager said wagging his finger at her. “Or I’ll kill Oliver.” 

“No you won’t.” A voice from above said before dropping down to the ground off of the top beams. Thomas stood up staring at the man, Ravager.

“If you wanted to you would have already done it.” Thomas said and Ravager gave Felicity’s tablet to someone else and walked towards Thomas so they were on opposite sides across from each other.

“You’re right, I don’t want to mess with the timeline, we all know how dangerous that could be, but I will if I have to.” Ravager said.

“G, please. Don’t do this.” Thomas said walking towards Ravager and his henchmen moved towards them but Ravager made a motion with his hand stopping them.

“I have to.” Ravager said. Felicity looked at Oliver who was slowly getting back to his feet. Felicity saw that his wound was bleeding.

“Can we get a doctor over here?” Felicity called. Ravager barely glanced at them and then he looked at Thomas something passing between them. Thomas glanced down at his hands and then he looked back up at Ravager. Ravager seemed to nod in confirmation.

“He’ll be fine.” Ravager said off handily to Felicity.

“Let them go. This is between us.” Thomas said as they circled each other.

“Between us?! My father is dead because of yours!” Ravager yelled so loud his henchmen had to take a step back in fear from him.

“That wasn’t his fault.” Thomas shook his head.

“Yes it was, he’s a murder.” Ravager said slowly. “How many people has he killed?” 

“That was before, he only kills when it’s necessary.” Thomas said shaking his head.

“And you want to be just like him.” Ravager growled angrily.

“He’s a hero.” Thomas argued.

“Murder.” Ravager replied back. “And since you want to be so much like him. Now you can be a murderer too.” Ravager said taking a device from someone else. Felicity didn’t like the look of that device it was obviously omitting a signal but it was so great that it was messing with her computers.

“Here’s your choice Thomas. Kill me or I press this button and our home, in our time, Star City becomes nothing but a wasteland.” he said waving the device in front of Thomas.

“Don’t do this G, you’re family to us.” Thomas said holding his hands up in a defensive position.

“Either kill me, or let your city die.” Ravager said waving the button by his side. 

Thomas looked desperately at Oliver like he could intervene but Oliver was breathing heavily blood pouring from his wound and he was looking at Felicity. Thomas looked at Felicity like she would have a great idea but she was focused on Oliver’s side trying to keep him awake. Thomas looked back at Ravager thinking of his parents hoping that they would give him guidance. 

“What does your father always say?” Ravager said tersely.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Thomas said definitely.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about!” Ravager yelled.

“The timeli-”

“I don’t care about the timeline any more! I want revenge for my father and if I have to take the whole city to get him then I will.” Ravager said flipping the switch open.

Thomas flipped over grabbing one of Oliver’s bows and sent two arrows sailing through the sky one after the other. The first one knocked Ravager’s device out of his hand slicing his cheek with the arrowhead and then the other sailed for the device on the ground causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces.

Thomas held the bow up nocking another arrow.

“Ravager you have failed this city.” he said in a deep voice. Ravager touched his cheek laughing.

“Like father like son.” he smiled not getting exactly what he wanted but this was also good in his eyes. 

Thomas realized what he had said in that moment and he dropped his bow in realization at what he had done to the timeline. The henchmen took advantage of that to disarm him taking the bow from him. Thomas went almost willingly horrified at his actions that probably sent shockwaves down the space time continuum. 

Thomas looked at his body and seeing he was still there made him feel only marginally better. Thomas thought that maybe everyone else didn’t realize what he said or why. As Thomas looked at the rest of the team he knew that idea was false. They knew what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The preview to Chapter 11 is up on my Tumblr now in case you're interested!


	11. Don’t fight to die, fight to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravager has another play up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!  
> Characters that are from the future and doubles are italicized so it flows better and you know who is who.  
> Example:  
> Barry- Would indicate Barry from 2017  
> Barry (in italics)- Indicates the Barry from the future.

A silent murmur of communication and movement spread down the team as Thomas’ response to Ravager met their ears. Oliver felt his heart stop. Thomas was his son.  Oliver suddenly felt joy followed by despair. 

Thomas was amazing in every way and it made sense to Oliver now why he felt so protective over Thomas. Then came the despair because not only was Thomas his son but Thomas was in danger because of something he or his future self did. His future self had to send his son away. That’s not the kind of life he wanted for his son or anyone he cared about.

Oliver barely thought about who Thomas’ mother was. Oliver couldn’t think it was anyone else but F... he didn’t want to think about it too hard messing up time already more than it was. So Oliver put it out of his head and just tried assess how to get his son out of the mess he created.

Felicity just stared at Thomas seeing him in a completely different light. That’s how he knew everything he did because Oliver was his father and looking at him she wondered why she didn’t guess before. Thomas looked like a carbon of Oliver obviously surpassing Oliver’s long haired look. Who his mother was, wasn’t even on Felicity’s mind because she was so blown away. 

All Felicity knew or cared about was that he was part Oliver and how much she wanted to just run him out of here. Thomas. Wonderful Thomas didn’t deserve this and knowing Oliver he was probably blaming himself for this. She hoped that his future self was a lot more kind to himself otherwise she could see her future self being exasperated. 

“Well...Thomas Robert Queen your father taught you well.” Ravager said holding his face wiping blood off of it. There was a clear line where the arrow that Thomas released cut into Ravager’s skin. 

“Yes he did.” Thomas said holding his head high. Oliver felt his breath catch in this throat. There was a certain amount of pride that Thomas had that made Oliver feel … proud … hopeful ...happy. 

The idea that someone was proud of Oliver, proud to be his son. Oliver had often wondered if William would grow up hating him for all that he had done, all he was but here was proof that maybe the future wasn’t as bleak as Oliver always thought it would be. It was a revelation.

“So did mine. Always have a backup plan.” he said motioning for his henchmen and they went off somewhere. “I had to think, who is someone you and Oliver both care about. Now there are a lot of options. Your Aunt Thea, Diggle, Jon-”

“Get my brother’s name out your mouth!” Thomas roared struggling with the men who held him. Oliver blanched at the idea. Not only did he have a son but he had two.

“Like I said you have a lot in common but then I figured these people would hurt Oliver, sure but their death wouldn’t crush him. It wouldn’t break him...but there is one person whose death could.” Ravager said slowly and mencing.

“No.” Thomas breathed. Thomas’ face drained off all blood, he went pale as can be. 

“Not my Mom.” Thomas said breathless almost lifelessly.  Thomas felt sheer terror only a couple times in his life but this had to take the cake because this time, his Dad wasn’t around to save the day.

“You wouldn’t.” Thomas argued.

“You chose his side over mine!” Ravager pointed at him.

“He’s my father!”

“And I was your best friend but I guess you’re more like him than I thought.” Ravager said. “So it’s going to cost you too.”

“You’re bluffing.” Thomas replied but fear crossed his face.

“She was left in a safe house that was off the books. Lyla had this one kept secret from Argus because they knew I would know all the others. Diggle was protecting her with all he had but...”

“What the hell did you do to Uncle Dig!” Thomas yelled.

“Nothing. He’s only hurt a little, nothing deadly. I wouldn’t take more than one person from you.” Ravager said walking on the edge of the bunker.

“Just my  _ mother _ ?!” Thomas yelled again struggling against their hold. “Do you forget that she practically raised you! She was more of a Mom to you than your own mother and yet you threaten her!” Thomas yelled.

“It hurts me to do this but it’ll hurt him more. This is the one person that he can’t live without.” he said snapping his fingers.

“If you touch a hair on my mother’s head I’ll kill you myself.” Thomas said almost biting at Ravager.

“You should have already killed me then. I guess you really do want to be like your father.” Ravager commented.

“My father is a hero. If you do this, if you kill her, he’ll hunt you down and make you wish for death and he’ll never let you escape. My father is many things but if you hurt her he’ll be your worst nightmare. She’s his always.” Thomas said the last part quietly that no one heard him.

“Exactly, how long will he be able to live...without his...Felicity!” Ravager said as his henchmen pulled  _ Felicity _ towards Ravager. 

There were multiple gasps and exclamations from the team as they understood what was going on. Dig though the situation was dire couldn’t help but almost laugh at the situation. There was future  _ Felicity _ , Thomas’ mom, Thomas who was the future son of Felicity and Oliver. 

Dig had suspected as much, he had known as much since day one. Thomas had also seem to take such interest in them that Diggle had just known that the Oliver and Felicity that was in this time weren’t like the ones he knew. 

“Mom!” Thomas yelled making  _ Felicity _ from the future look up.

“Tommy!” she ran for him but Ravager pulled her back towards him with a knife at her throat. Oliver pulled at his chains but they were unbreaking.

“Gran-”  _ Felicity _ stared but Ravager flinched away.

“Don’t call me that.” Ravager said. “My name is Ravager.” 

“I can’t even start to tell you of how awful a name that is. If you’re going to be a villain then at least let Cisco choose a name for you. It wouldn’t be hard, just wait a day or two until you're on his radar and boom new name!” _ Felicity _ rambled. There was a hint of a small smile on Ravager’s face but it quickly disappeared. _ Felicity _ also seemed to notice.

“You don’t have to do this.” _ Felicity _ sadly smiled.  “We love you. We’ll forgive you.”

“Oliver will never forgive me for taking you.” Ravager shook his head.

“Let me worry about him.”  _ Felicity _ said. “You’re still apart of our team, our family.”

_ Felicity  _ said and Ravager pulled on his hair like he was trying to pull it out _. Felicity  _ reached out to him but he flinched away.

“No!” he roared. “He will pay for what he’s done.”

“He did nothing-” Thomas tried to speak up but Ravager angrily turned towards him.

“Nothing?! My father is dead because of your father.” Ravager said and then turned towards  _ Felicity _ . “and he will pay by losing the person he loves most in this world.” Ravager said.

“You're wrong.”  _ Felicity  _ shook her head. “Or have you forgotten who he is.” 

“I know exactly who he is.” Ravager said. “And he’s nothing without you. Your love is one of those rare ones. One that few people get to have and he’s nothing without you.” Ravager repeated.  _ Felicity _ shook her head furiously disagreeing with him.

“He has lost so many people and yet he’s still the hero that everyone in Star City believes in. He lost his father, Yeo Fei, Shado, Akio, Taiana, Sara  _ three _ times,  his mother, his best friend, so many more...and you forget he lost your father too!”  _ Felicity _ said using her loud voice. “And yet he is still the best man I know. He’s a hero.”

“But none of those people were you. You’re the one who lights his way and he’ll come after me,  he’ll get his revenge, his justice.” Ravager said.

“He won’t. He’s different. He will get you but it won’t be out of revenge.”  _ Felicity  _ disagreed.

“You had lost Oliver that one time...when he was taken.” Ravager said carefully choosing his words. “You did whatever you had to, to get him back. Lines be damned you didn’t care for them because...that person...took Oliver.”

“I’ve done bad things. We all have in this line of work but I don’t regret what I did.”  _ Felicity _ said sticking her chin up. “I’d do anything for him. I love him more than...words can say.”

“So if someone killed Oliver would you ruin them, kill them for taking him away from you?” Ravager asked.  _ Felicity  _  choose not to say anything.

“You did in the past.” Ravager gestured to Felicity tied up. “You threatened so many people, Merlyn, even Ra’s Al Ghul you threatened! You crossed lines like the hack to Susan Williams account, and still some yet to come because you love Oliver Queen more than anyone you ever have loved or could ever love. So why wouldn’t he do the same for you.” Ravager said standing behind  _ Felicity _ . 

“Oliver has come a long way.”  _ Felicity _ still disagreed.

“What about the last time you were taken?” Ravager asked walking around  _ Felicity _ . “Had Oliver come a long way then? You could argue of course he did but none of that righteousness mattered because you were taken from him, he burned the whole world to get you back.” 

_ Felicity  _ blinked trying to block out the painful memories of the time he was talking about.

“There were other circumstances at play.”  _ Felicity _ said.

“Maybe, but the only one that matters is his love for you.” Ravager said standing behind her. “So I will have my revenge.” Ravager said pushing  _ Felicity  _ down to her knees. 

Felicity watched the whole scene in shock, she couldn’t even babble because she was so confused and yet she had this feeling like everything made so much sense. Obviously she was confused but looking at Thomas. Felicity felt as if she knew from day one but she just couldn’t really see it because she was so blinded by everything else. 

Yet she had thought so much about her future until the moment she left Oliver. That future she thought wouldn’t ever be. Yet now with Thomas and  _ Felicity, _ right there in front of her. Her future in front of her.  The knowledge of Oliver as her...yeah she’s going to stop there. 

“Mom!” Thomas fought harder than he had ever in his whole life.  “I swear I’ll kill you for this! I will!” Thomas yelled.

“When her body lies dead at your feet you will know how I feel!” Ravager yelled. The familiar words rang in Oliver’s ear but he was too busy pulling at his shackles to really grasp them. Then Ravager took out his long sword but the lights went out and an arrow shot from above.

“Dad!” Tommy exclaimed as his father’s green figured emerged from the darkness and shot Ravager letting  _ Felicity  _ escape who ran straight for Thomas who had used the distraction of the henchman and take them out. 

By the time _ Felicity _ got to Thomas he held his arms out hugging her as tight as he could. As the other henchmen went for  _ Oliver _ a red blur suddenly appeared and tied them up. _ Oliver  _ doged Ravager’s angry blow letting his anger cloud his perspective.   _ Oliver _ dodged him until he was behind him and roundhouse kicked him making him fall to the ground.

“Dad.” Thomas said but  _ Oliver _ either didn’t hear him or ignored him.

_ Oliver _ hit him again and again until blood was coming out Ravager’s mouth profusely.

“Oliver.”  _ Felicity  _ said firmly.  _ Oliver  _ stopped and aimed his bow at Ravager.

“I’ll give you half a second to stand down, and I’ll only do that for your father’s memory” his modulated voice said.

“No!” Ravager said before  _ Oliver  _ shot an arrow into his shoulder propelling him to the wall and keeping him there. Then  _ Oliver  _ turned and took off his mask frantically looking around.

“Felicity.” he breathed once he saw her and she ran to him and they embraced. 

Thomas smiled at the picture they painted because this is what he was use to not the cold shoulder, or the distance, or the anger and pain. Just the happiness. Thomas had a new appreciation for his parent’s public displays of affection. 

_ Felicity _ rubbed the back of his neck as they embraced assuring him.  _ Oliver _ held her just tightly enough afraid he would break her.

“I’m okay.” she hushed. “We’re okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter preview is up on my blog. Two more days!


	12. My Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just a reminder that people from the future have their names Italicized!

 

“Dad.” Thomas said beaming.   _ Oliver  _ turned and pulled his son into a hard hug.  _ Oliver _ was smiling as he pulled back.

“I’m so proud of you.”  _ Oliver  _ said. Thomas felt his smile widen, this was everything to him. Thomas knew, or rather his  _ Uncle Dig _ pointed out, that he was desperate for his Dad’s approval. That all he wanted was his Dad to be proud of him because there was no way that Thomas could not be proud.

Their not so long argument was ringing in Thomas’ head and he felt shame cross him at how he yelled and blamed his Dad for things he couldn’t control.

“I’m sorry Dad.” Thomas said sadly.  _ Oliver _ furrowed his brow confused at Thomas’ sudden declaration and then understanding came to his face.

“It’s o-”

Thomas cut  _ Oliver _ off.

“It’s not okay. I said...some really bad things and I was so wrong. I know what kind of person you are Dad. I’ve always known and I’m sorry I forgot.” Thomas said with tears in his eyes.  _ Oliver _ hugged him shushing him.

“We all forget sometimes.”  _ Felicity _ said putting her arm on  _ Oliver’s  _ back.  _ Oliver _ leaned back with a watery smile and kissed the top of  _ Felicity’s  _ head.

The present Oliver coughed trying to interrupt their family reunion his calm mask in place though inside he was exploding, how was it possible for himself to ever experience that kind of happiness but as he glanced at Felicity out of the corner of his eye. It made a lot more sense. 

Felicity was freaking out from almost seeing her future self die and then _ Oliver _ , future Oliver, come and save her as per usual. Then she witnessed a reunion so intimate she had to look away and they did nothing but hug.

The  _ Felicity _ laughed looking at her and Oliver chained up.

“I forgot how brooding you used to be.”  _ Felicity  _ from the future laughed hitting  _ Oliver _ playfully on his chest to which the future  _ Oliver  _ just smiled lovingly. 

Then there was a flash of red and  _ Barry _ was uncuffing everyone. Oliver wasn’t use to the non resistance so he toppled over with Felicity propping him up. Diggle wasn’t far behind her trying to help him stand.

“I’m fine.” Oliver coughed, coughing up some blood. Felicity with the help of Diggle bringing him over to the med bay.  _ Oliver _ rubbed  _ Felicity’ _ s back as she flinched as Oliver was dropped on the med table.

“Curtis could you…”   _ Oliver  _ nodded towards the present Oliver. Curtius looked confused and then he shouted.

“Oh! Oh yeah! How’d you know about those? I have my first prototype but...how’d you know? Oh right you’re from the future. That’s so cool but I have a couple of questions-”

“Curtis! Please.” Felicity said as Oliver went into cardiac arrest.  Curtis grabbed a ball and brought it over to the med bay and it opened and shot Oliver making him bounce up.

“I’m okay! I’m fine.” he said grabbing on to Felicity since she was the closet. 

“You are so far from fine but it should be enough until we get you to a hospital.” Felicity said.

“Dig, call Lyla?” Felicity breathed wanting to reach out and grab Oliver but fighting the urge. There was an all knowing look on  _ Felicity’s  _ face that she could really do without. So Felicity looked at Diggle instead.  Diggle nodded at her and then headed off on his phone.

“So what’s first?”  _ Barry _ asked clapping his hands together spinning out of his red suit. 

“We need to locate the body of the man that he killed.”  _ Felicity _ said walking towards the work station. Felicity looked at her in dismay, though it was her, it also wasn’t and she didn’t like the idea of someone else, even her future self touching her computer.

“Are you sure you can?”   _ Oliver _ asked.  _ Felicity _ stopped in her tracks and turned around to face  _ Oliver _ with her hands on her hips.

“Oliver Queen are you doubting my capabilities?”  _ Felicity _ asked.

“Felicity Queen.” he mocked gasped. “I would never...we all mistakes though.”  _ Oliver _ laughed and the  _ Felicity  _ smacked him on his arm.

“Oww.”  _ Oliver _ rubbed his arm and laughed as he walked towards Ravager’s equipment. 

“I’ll kill her. I’ll get her!” Ravager yelled struggling against the arrow in his shoulder but it wouldn’t budge.  _ Oliver _ looked up at him and slowly walked over to him leaning down in his ear and whispered something no one but Ravager could hear. Ravager’s face went blank and he went pale.

_ Oliver  _ pulled back and motioned for Barry to come over.

“Take him to Argus, Lyla has a cell ready for him.”  _ Oliver _ said walking back towards his equipment.

“What’d you say to him?”  _ Felicity  _ asked looking up from the computers.  _ Oliver  _ smiled at her.

“Please.” he smirked and winked.  _ Felicity  _ just shook her head and smiled at him. Diggle reentered the room informing Oliver and Felicity that Lyla was on her way. Felicity shook her head in confusion realizing it was the future Lyla that their future selves were talking about. This whole future versus the past was getting very confusing.

“Did you br-”  _ Felicity _ asked.

“Yes do you need the-”  _ Oliver  _ replied

“Yes if you thin-”  _ Felicity  _ said.

“It’s up to you if you-”  _ Oliver  _ said picking up something that looked like a USB drive and handing it to her.

“I do you know me so well.”  _ Felicity  _ smiled up at him as she handed him some other device.

“As do you.”  _ Oliver _ reached towards her and kissed her.  _ Felicity  _ held his face before the separated and went to their various task.

“Can I help?” Thomas asked and  _ Oliver  _ nodded and they walked towards the equipment. 

“Well then.” Diggle said looking between Oliver and Felicity who looked at the married couple indecorously.

“Okay Ravager is locked up and I have his boom tube, what should I do with it?” _ Barry  _ asked swinging some tube around.  _ Oliver  _ sighed looking at it.

“I’ll give it to Clark.”  _ Oliver  _ said.

“He’ll just give it to Bruce.”  _ Barry _ pointed out but  _ Oliver _ just narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll give to Clark.”  _ Oliver _ replied.

“Maybe we should vote. I mean isn’t the point of the Ju…” _ Barry _ looked at the team looking at him and then just trailed off. “Yeah maybe we’ll just give it to Clark.”

“Lois took him on a vacation to Aspen.”  _ Felicity _ sang near the computer.  _ Oliver  _ and  _ Barry  _ sighed looking up at her who never took her eyes off her screen.

“Is Clark really ever on vacation?”  _ Oliver _ pointed out and Felicity looked at him pursing her lips shaking her head.  _ Oliver _ smiled at her and her cute innocent look changed into a breathtaking smile. 

“Get a room….oh speaking of...I’ll be right back.” Then in another flash  _ Barry _ was gone.

There was a silence that came with him. Felicity was trying really hard not to look at Oliver, she wanted to see his reaction to all of this. To them being married, to them still working together, to them having everything in the world and then some. But she knew looked at him she might not stop. Having their future, the future that they had both talked about laid out in front of them was almost too much. A flash of red appeared again and there stood  _ Barry  _ who was smiling at  _ Oliver _ .

“I have a package for a Mrs. and Mr. Queen. I think it’s a stuffed animal or a puppy.”  _ Barry _ said tapping his chin.

“I’m not a puppy Uncle Barry.” a small voice said.  _ Oliver’s _ head shot up and took off running towards  _ Barry _ . A small girl with blonde hair came forth and was about to say something but she turned and saw  _ Oliver _ and sprinted towards him.

“Daddy!” the little girl ran and  _ Oliver _ scooped her up raining kisses on her face.  _ Felicity  _ stood up and started walking for them.

“I missed you my little roe.”  _ Oliver  _ smiled as Thomas came over and the girl jumped towards Thomas, and he caught her swinging her around.

“Tommy!” the girl giggled. And Oliver stopped what he was doing and looked at Thomas. He didn’t notice that the future  _ Felicity _ had called him that before but now he noticed. 

Tommy. 

Oliver felt his heart constrict, he had named his son after his best friend. Felicity put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder knowing what he was thinking. 

Billy watched the whole thing with narrowed eyes. There was no mistaking who that little girl was with her blonde hair in a ponytail and a little dress to match her hair tie. It was all Felicity everywhere.

Laurel felt her heart drop out of her chest at the scene in front of her. There was no way that this was ever a future she had considered. Not even a little bit and yet here was the future staring at her right in the face. The little girl looked at her and scrunched up her nose before looking back at her mom who was reaching for her.

Thea was giggling next to Dig as they watched the happy family.  _ Felicity _ took her daughter from her son and nuzzled her.

“Momma!” the girl exclaimed as  _ Felicity  _ gave her kissed. The little girl looked around the bunker with some familiarity and then she noticed Felicity. “Momma, that girl looks like you!” the girl said pointing at Felicity.

“She does.”  _ Felicity  _ nodded. “Can you say hi?” the girl’s smile brighten even more and she waved with so much enthusiasm Felicity thought she was going to fall out of  _ Felicity’s  _ arms. 

Felicity smiled at the girl and gave a small waveback. There was something about the girl, it was similar to the way she felt about Thomas. This love she had that held her in her spot just looking at them. Felicity knew that it was wrong, she knew that the future was so different from now but she couldn’t help but to love that girl and want her so much it hurt.

“Where’s J?” Tommy asked looking around. 

“He’s at the bunker patching up Dig with Sara”  _ Barry _ said.

“You left him ALONE, With the Dark Ar-”  _ Oliver  _ started but _ Barry  _ cut him off trying to conserve as much of the time line as possible.

“Nyssa was still on watch when I left, plus Sara and Ray just got back and are staying with them until we return, but we’re going to have to hurry because Eobard is messing with...never mind.”  _ Barry _ just threw up his hands but  _ Oliver  _  wasn’t backing down.

“Don’t worry Sara’s got it covered and she even has Rory with her as the other legends are...again nevermind...Felicity do you have the location yet?”  _ Barry _ said walking away from  _ Oliver’s _ wrath.

“It hurts that you have to ask.”  _ Felicity  _ said putting the little girl on the ground. “Go to Daddy.” she whispered and the little girl ran and  _ Oliver  _ caught her easily. The girl giggled all too happy to be in his arms. 

Oliver felt his heart almost beat out his chest as he watched his future self swaddle his baby girl and she clung to him so trusting so innocent that he couldn’t imagine something so pure like that in his arms.

Everyone wasn’t sure what to do, where to look.  Felicity was watching herself with so many emotions she couldn’t pick one. Billy had just stared at her wondering what he should say if anything. What do you say to the girl you’re dating when her future family appears and you’re not in it.

Diggle helped Oliver get back onto the med bay so he could try to stitch him up at least a little, or with some bandages and Cutis was helping him. Rene was watching the whole thing with interest. Thea was practically vibrating with excitement seeing her brother, her brother end up happy. Laurel couldn’t help but to glance away. 

All of those feelings she revealed to Oliver and yet here was the future smacking her in the face. Then to see everything she wanted with Oliver actually happening with someone else was too much for her to bare.

“Here’s the location.”  _ Felicity _ said to  _ Barry _ .

“Let me take the kids home first and then I’ll get the dead henchmen.”  _ Barry  _ said looking at Tommy and the little girl snuggled into  _ Oliver’s  _ arms. “I found this laptop with Ravager’s things. Do you think you can save the data from it?”  _ Barry  _ asked. Felicity gasped grabbing the laptop.

“Oliver.”  _ Felicity  _ sighed happily. “There are bullet holes in these. It’s like how we first met.”  _ Felicity  _ jutted out her bottom lip.

“I know.”  _ Oliver _ smiled. “I would never forget.”

“Okay love fest, I need to bring the kids back so I can go look for the you know what.”  _ Barry  _ said.

“I can go.”  _ Oliver  _ offered.  _ Barry  _ smiled at his friend and shook his head.

“You’ve been through enough today.” Barry answered. “Thea is waiting for them your house.” 

“Ok.”  _ Oliver _ said softly. “Bye Baby girl, I’ll see you soon.” he said and she looked back at him with big doe eyes.

“Promise Daddy? Super promise?” the little girl whispered holding out her pinky.

“Super promise.”  _ Oliver _ replied linking their pinkies together. The girl giggled and Tommy held out his hand for her to take. The girl took his hand as they walked away with  _ Barry _ . Tommy stopped and ran towards Oliver and Felicity grabbing them both in a hug.

“Thank you both...for everything.” Tommy said. Oliver and Felicity nodded smiling at him. Tommy then grabbed the girl's’ hand but then she broke away and ran up the stairs to  _ Felicity _ .

“Momma! Momma I didn’t talk to baby.” the girl sighed touching  _ Felicity’s  _ stomach.  _ Felicity  _ placed her hand over the little girl’s on top of her stomach. Felicity gasped.

“You can talk to the baby as soon as I get home.”  _ Felicity  _ said lovingly patting her stomach smiling at her youngest daughter. 

“Okay bye baby.” the little girl said rubbing  _ Felicity’s _ stomach which had a barely noticeable bump now that people looked. “ I hope you’re a girl.” she whispered before running back to Tommy. Tommy hugged his dad before waving at his mom. 

“So how’d you like the past?”  _ Barry _ asked him laughing.

“It was fine, William was right I wasn’t ready for that. I should have listened when Aunt Thea and Uncle Ro-” before he could finish  _ Barry _ took them through a portal home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for next chapter is on my Tumblr! Thanks for reading!


	13. Set in Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future couple needs to go back from when they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just another reminder that names in italics are doubles from the future.

Oliver cocked his head at the sound of his son, William’s name. He hadn’t heard it in a while, he hadn’t seen him in awhile and though the past couple of days were hard. Prometheus was still out there and his son wouldn’t be safe.

Felicity had to grip the rail that led to her computers. Not only did she have Thomas, and the little girl but there was another one on the way? Was there anymore children that they shared, she thought Thomas was asking about someone else but that could be a friend, or some other relative like...actually she couldn't think of someone else besides John that had a name that started with J. Maybe John had another kid besides Sara. Felicity looked at  _ Felicity  _  as she hummed rubbing her stomach and looking through different searches.  _ Felicity _ looked happy. Felicity walked up the stairs looking over the searches on her computer, though she trusted herself...herself... that was funny. She still wanted to see what was going on her computer.

“Where the hell is it?!”  _ Felicity _ angrily glared at Felicity. Felicity held up her hands before looking behind her. “I’m talking to you.”  _ Felicity _ pointed her finger. 

“What? Where’s what?” Felicity asked. 

“Where’s my fern. It’s supposed be right here.”  _ Felicity  _ exclaimed pointing to a spot next to the computers. Felicity sighed and mumbled something before looking up.  _ Felicity _ just stared at her impassively

“It’s home okay?” Felicity said louder.

“Oh...really? Oh yeah.”  _ Felicity  _ said and then she went back to the computers. Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s before she turned towards the computers as well. Oliver couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“Dig can I have a moment with him please.”  _ Oliver  _ asked.

“Sure man.” Dig said looking at Oliver. Oliver just nodded his head slightly.

“You’re a good man Dig.”  _ Oliver  _ said smiling.

“So are you.” Dig responded and then he walked away with Curtis behind him. 

Oliver kept his eyes on his wound as he finished taping himself up, he was waiting for his future self to say something so eventually he looked at him. But his gaze was somewhere else. Oliver looked to where  _ Oliver _ was looking and saw Felicity and  _ Felicity  _ by the computer station.

“Need I say more?” _ Oliver  _ asked. Oliver stared at Felicity and  _ Felicity _ side by side. 

“No.” Oliver sighed zeroing on his Felicity.

“You’re a good man Oliver.”  _ Oliver  _ said.

“You really think that?” Oliver asked disbelieving.

“With her by your side how could you not be? She is the one who lights our way.”  _ Oliver  _ said placing his hand on Oliver’s shoulder.  _ Barry  _ entered in a flash taking the other henchmen through the time rip.

“What’s that?” Felicity asked pointing at various things on the screen.

“None of your business. No future codes for you.”  _ Felicity  _ said wagging her finger. Felicity pursed her lips taking a step back and saw some type of USB drive plugged into her computer. It said Smoak Te-

“Nice try.”  _ Felicity  _ said taking the USB out before Felicity could finish reading it. Felicity pouted. 

“I’m a genius I’ll figure it out eventually.” Felicity said hand on hip.

“You’re a genius sometimes.”  _ Felicity  _ said shutting out her programming window and erasing the trace of her code. “All the surveillance of Thomas and Ravager are gone so no worries about that.”

“You can’t erase all of them unless you were able to plug into every system and that would take-”

“Technology that I built from the future.”  _ Felicity  _ said waving her USB drive before placing it in her pocket. 

“Wait what do you mean a genius _ sometimes _ . Like not other times?” Felicity asked titling her head.  _ Felicity  _ just smiled at her and looked to where  _ Oliver _ was helping Oliver stand.

“Like I said sometimes...not all the time.”  _ Felicity  _ said.

“It’s complicated.” Felicity said sighing brushing the top of her hair. 

“Oh yeah I can’t even imagine.”  _ Felicity  _ said giving her a look and Felicity’s eyes widen in understanding.  _ Felicity _ did know.

“I know and I know how scared you are. I know how many people have left you but he’s not like everyone else.”

Felicity went to say something but  _ Felicity  _ stopped her. 

“And I know that there are a lot of good people, good men in your life. Billy is a great guy.” there is a sadness that flashes across  _ Felicity’s  _ face before it vanishes. “But...he’s not your guy.”  _ Felicity  _ said sadly.

“You know what quote I always loved.”  _ Felicity _ said smiling at Felicity. Felicity just shook her head unsure. 

“You fell in love with a storm. Did you really think you would get out unscathed?”  _ Felicity _ finished the quote and Felicity couldn’t help but smile. 

“Honey?”  _ Oliver  _ called.

“All done.”  _ Felicity  _ called back smiling at Felicity who just stared at her dumbfounded.  _ Oliver  _ came over and took  _ Felicity’s _ laptop back before grabbing her hand.  _ Felicity  _ whispered something to him and he laughed brightly before kissing her.

Felicity had to look away but unfortunately her gazed landed on Oliver who was also looking at her. Felicity sighed feeling more lost than ever. Felicity joined Oliver and Dig in the middle of the bunker who was helping  _ Barry _ with the rest of the men. Suddenly there was a flash and  _ Barry  _ was back.

“Okay last group and I’ll be able to take you both home.”  _ Barry  _ said looking at the couple who were so engrossed in each other it looked like the whole world disappeared.  _ Oliver  _  said something gesturing angrily but  _ Felicity _ caught his hand and brought his hand to her stomach and said something that made  _ Oliver _ smile.

Felicity and Oliver looked away from the scene though others were watching in fascitation, anger, envy, and happiness. Though no matter how many times everyone looked away it was hard not to look back. It was so obvious how in love they were and they barley concerned themselves with others. Felicity looked at her future self in awe. Felicity had never seen herself that happy. 

There were a few times when Oliver, Diggle, and her stopped Slade, and Ra’s Al Ghul, and Damien Darhk. When Oliver and her rode off practically into the sunset, when they lived in Ivy Town. When Oliver had asked her to marry him. That was the face Felicity had on but it was permanently on the future  _ Felicity’s _ face. Felicity figured out why, it was because that  _ Felicity  _ had a family. A true family, sort of like now with Diggle, Roy, Thea, and the rest but different because they were hers and it was because of the love of her life that she had a family. 

“Hello? Are you guy’s listening to me.”  _ Barry  _ complained. “Hello! Mr. and Mrs. Queen if I can have your attention please.”  _ Barry _ ’s voice rang out and  _ Felicity _ and  _ Oliver _ looked over to with  _ Felicity’s _ hand rubbing  _ Oliver’s  _ arm.

“Hi, don’t you have a city to run Mr. Mayor, Thea can’t keep it together forever.”  _ Barry  _ said to  _ Oliver _ before looking at  _ Felicity _ . “And you don’t you have a company to run. Let’s go. Stop staring into each other’s eyes it’s so last season”  _ Barry  _ said wagging his finger.

“Do I need to tell your team about the time I caught you and Iris before your wedding in the-”

“La la la. I can’t hear you!”  _ Barry  _ said walking towards the henchmen.

“Cisco would love it if I told him about-”  _ Felicity  _ got cut off as  _ Barry _ blurred away with the rest of the henchmen. 

_ Oliver  _ and  _ Felicity  _ grabbed hands and walked towards Oliver and Felicity. Diggle slowly backed away from the scene.

“There is a USB drive in her pocket, please grab it.” Felicity whispered to Oliver. Oliver just looked at in her in shock. “Please.” Felicity pleaded. Oliver sighed and faced their future selves.

“So that about rounds it out. I’ll throw the equipment into the portal.”  _ Oliver  _ said.

“Like I told Felicity I erased all the data so no one will ever know Thomas was here or Ravager or any of us.” _Felicity_ said looking at Felicity. Oliver walked past _Felicity_ swiping her pocket before picking up his bow that Thomas used.

“Give this to him, he seemed to really like it.” Oliver said to  _ Felicity. Felicity  _ smiled at that and took it before Oliver resumed his spot next to Felicity.

“He’ll love it.”  _ Felicity  _ replied.

“What is that!?”  _ Oliver  _ asked coming back looking at the bow in his wife’s hands.  _ Felicity  _  just smiled at him.

“We need a vacation.”  _ Felicity  _ said brightly. There was a streak and  _ Barry  _ was standing behind them.

“Vacation? Don’t you have a house in Bali?”  _ Barry  _ asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Oooh! We should go to Bali!”  _ Felicity _ squealed.

“Let’s go to Bali.”  _ Oliver _ sighed but cracked a smile.

“Yes!”  _ Felicity  _ fist pumped her hands into the air.  _ Oliver  _ and  _ Felicity  _ went and stood next to  _ Barry _ . 

“So let’s get this done with.”  _ Barry  _ said stepping forward and  _ Felicity  _ and Felicity giggled at  _ Barry’s _ sudden serious demeanour.

“Don’t talk about things that have happened here. I know you probably heard or guessed tidbits about people’s futures but don’t tell anybody else anything about the future.”  _ Barry _ looked at Oliver and Felicity.  

“You both have seen...well you’re screwed the only thing I can say is the future is always changing. It’s not set in stone.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen this rip and we tried to fix it without causing problems. That’s one of the Legends jobs to fix problems because let’s say that by changing one thing you could end up re-writing history into something worse. Somethings might be better but it also makes other things, bigger things worse.” Most of the people nodded and  _ Barry _ turned towards Oliver.

“Also that means Oliver...don’t try to find Ravager or his father, trust me you won’t be able to stop him even if you did figure out who he was, also might I remind you it would really mess with the timeline and you know a little about those consequences.”  _ Barry  _ said seriously and Oliver blanched at him.

“Stop it Barry.”  _ Felicity  _ spoke up. “That wasn’t his fault. Those two were not connected.” she said poking him in the chest. 

“Ow.”  _ Barry  _ replied shooting an apologizing gaze to  _ Oliver _ who just stood there but there was a slight tick in his jaw. Oliver just stared at  _ Barry _ . Felicity also stared at  _ Barry _ but she was confused as to what they were referring to.

“Just don’t go looking for him. It would be bad.”  _ Barry  _ said.

“We get it.” Laurel spoke up. “We won’t.” 

“Well we won’t. Oliver will.” Felicity answered. Oliver looked at her before sighing.

“Seriously?!”  _ Barry  _ exclaimed. Oliver kept his mask on.

“Barry just explained the consequences.” Laurel said in her attorney voice. Felicity looked at her before looking back at Oliver. “Ollie is smarter than that.”

“Yeah he heard him and he’s still going to look for him.” Felicity said shrugging.

“Ollie won’t, right Ollie you’ll stay out of it?” Laurel asked.

“Yeah that won’t be happening  _ ever! _ ” Felicity exclaimed. 

“Felicity.” Oliver exasperated. 

“Well are you going to look for him?” Felicity asked. There was a moment of silence with Felicity challenging him to lie before Oliver responded. 

“Yeah.” Oliver sighed and  _ Barry _ groaned. 

“Damn Oliver you couldn’t even get past blondie?” Rene asked.

“What can I say she knows me.” Oliver almost pouted as Felicity beamed at being right.  _ Barry _ looked like he was going to have a conniption. 

“Barry…”  _ Oliver  _ said touching him on his shoulder before whispering something to  _ Barry. _

“Are you serious?!”  _ Barry  _ exclaimed looking between  _ Oliver _ and  _ Felicity. Felicity  _ and  _ Oliver  _ nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me me that!”  _ Barry  _ asked. “Wait...if you...then couldn’t we-”

“The future remember.”  _ Oliver  _  said and  _ Barry _ just crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Still would have liked to know the outcome.”  _ Barry  _ muttered to himself.

“Oh that reminds me.”  _ Felicity  _ said walking towards Oliver and Felicity.  _ Felicity  _ put out her hands. “Now.”  _ Felicity  _ looked at Oliver. Oliver kept a calm mask.

“Don’t make me use my loud voice.”  _ Felicity  _ narrowed her eyes. Oliver looked at her for a moment longer before giving her the USB drive he swiped earlier. Felicity threw up her hands looking at Oliver who shrugged sheepishly.

“Seriously?” Felicity groaned using her loud voice glaring at Oliver. Oliver looked at her putting his hands up in defense.

“I was going to lose either way.” he huffed but Felicity just pouted which of course made him feel bad.

“No future tech for you.”  _ Felicity  _ wagged her finger at Felicity. “Oh cute shoes. I forgot I had them” she fawned over them.

“Honey?”  _ Oliver _ called for her.

“Coming.”  _ Felicity  _ said pocketing the future tech. “Where did you get those?” 

“Kate Spade at the East Mall.” Felicity replied pointing her toe.

“Oh they went of business.”  _ Felicity _ frowned angry at the prospect of not being able to find another pair.

“Really?” Felicity frowned.  _ Felicity  _ nodded knowing not the mess with the timeline but also really upset about the shoes.

“My love.”  _ Oliver _ called.

“Hmm?”  _ Felicity  _ turned around.

“I promise you I will scour the globe until I find those shoes.”  _ Oliver  _ said seriously.

“Aww my knight in shining green leather.” she said smiling at him before she looked at Felicity’s skirt.

“Is the skirt also from Kate Spade?”  _ Felicity  _ peered at it. Before Felicity could say anything  _ Oliver  _ stepped towards them.

“Love, I’d like to go home, will you come with me?”  _ Oliver  _ asked holding out his hand.  _ Felicity _ smiled lovingly at him before walking to him.

“I’d go anywhere with you. You’re my always”  _ Felicity _ said as she grabbed his hand.  _ Oliver _ couldn’t stop the smile coming to his face.

“Aww that’s cute, Oliver didn’t you put that on your guys’ rin-”  _ Felicity  _ slapped a hand over  _ Barry’s _ mouth before  _ Barry _ could continue.

“He will come up with that one on his own dammit.”  _ Felicity  _ said seriously and _ Barry  _ just nodded. _ Oliver  _ chuckled at his wife’s loud voice.

“Future, don’t tell anyone. It’s not set so go on like nothing happened.”  _ Barry  _ said before he ran around creating a rip in the time zone.

_ Felicity _ grabbed onto  _ Oliver’s _ left arm kissing his shoulder before leaning into as she had so many times.

“Felicity and I just wanted to say thank you. Tommy is everything to us and you welcomed him with open arms. Thank you.”  _ Oliver  _ said.

“And stop being stupid.”  _ Felicity  _ smiled. “If that’s possible.”

_ Oliver  _ and  _ Felicity  _ turned towards the hole  _ Barry _ had created. Felicity played with his left hand as Oliver brought his other arm around her shoulders bringing her in close.

“Do you think they’ll listen?”  _ Oliver  _ whispered into Felicity’s ear.

“Did we listen when  _ they _ came and told us the same thing?” Felicity arched an eyebrow. Oliver chuckled shaking his head with laughter.  _ Barry _ came up behind them to help them through the rip.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you lived all of this before.”  _ Barry _ whispered so the others didn’t hear them before  _ Barry  _ took them through the portal disappearing from sight.

Oliver and Felicity were the only ones left in the center of the bunker since the other teammates watched from afar. No one said anything until Felicity spoke up.

“Well that happened.” Felicity said. Oliver looked at her and raised an eyebrow but she looked back in confusion until it hit her when the last time she said that was and she blushed. Oliver couldn’t help but to smirk at her.

“Curtis how long does the shot you gave me last?” Oliver asked.

“Around 15 mins or so why?” Curtis asked just as Oliver collapsed to the ground.

“Oliver!” Felicity exclaimed trying to hold him up but he was too heavy. “Geeze you're heavy.” Felicity exclaimed before Diggle took his other arm.

“Lyla is here.” Thea said coming forward and Lyla and her teamed rushed in lying Oliver on a gurney and running him into an argus vehicle. Felicity immediately got in with Diggle not even thinking about it. 

Felicity briefly wondered what their future selves were doing right now but then as she thought about it she bit her lip knowing exactly what and who they were doing. Then she shook off the thought because like Barry said their future wasn’t set in stone. It was theirs to do whatever they pleased, that was their life if nothing happened between them. That wasn’t their reality, it couldn’t be. Though she thought that she couldn’t help but grab onto Oliver’s hand and like always it set her heart beating faster than it was before. As always Oliver opened up her heart in a way she never thought was possible.

Oliver was in and out of consciousness but when he felt Felicity’s hand in his it was like a feeling of completeness. Oliver had no idea what the future held for them, or him but he did know two things. 1. That Felicity would always be apart of his life forever and always. 2. That he loved her so utterly and completely that the idea that they would start a family together instead of frightening him like it once did only spurred him to want to be a better man. As Oliver thought about his future self he started to think maybe he would actually be a better man one day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote that Felicity says to her past self is “You fell in love with a storm. Did you really think you would get out unscathed?” -Nikita Gill. I love it so much and I think it applies to both of them in some many ways.


	14. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future has some ramifications on the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ARROW DAY!!! (I'm concluding this story in honor of this day) I'm so excited I can barely talk to type. Thank you all for going on this amazing adventure with me. I love you all so much.Your support has made this story what it is. Your kudos, your reading, your comments have given me so much joy. I hope this story can give you a fraction of what you have given me. Thank you also much! SO much love!!! <3

Felicity just sat there holding Oliver’s hand. Felicity hated this part because even though the doctors reassured her that he would be alright with some rest. 

Felicity looked at Oliver and saw his eyes moving behind his eyelids. Felicity wondered what he was seeing. Felicity wondered if he was thinking of their future selves, or their used to be future selves, Felicity was getting confused trying to keep track.

All Felicity knew was what she didn’t know. She didn’t know if that was still their future, she didn’t know if the feelings she had now were because of seeing their future selves...their incandescently happy future selves, or because she had always felt this way about Oliver.  Felicity was afraid to answer that question to herself she wouldn’t even finish the thought. Although she knew how she felt, had always felt despite everything.

Felicity looked at Oliver face and she felt her heart pick up just like the first time she saw him standing in her doorway. Felicity felt her heart almost give out because he was handsome. Actually he was beyond handsome he was gorgeous. Then it only became worse because she got to know him and see what kind of man he was. Felicity knew he wasn’t perfect and honestly she didn’t care.  All Felicity wanted was for Oliver to open his eyes.

There was a slight creaking and Felicity looked up to see Laurel opening the door coming in. As soon as Laurel was in the doorway her eyes zeroed in on Felicity’s hand holding Oliver’s. Laurel had a blank mask on though so if Felicity didn’t know any better she would think that Laurel didn’t care. But Felicity did know better. Felicity felt herself squeezing Oliver’s hand a little bit harder.

“I can take over.” Laurel said.

“I’m fine. You can wait with the others.” Felicity stated pragmatically. Felicity wasn’t in the mood she just wanted Oliver to open his eyes and she didn’t like Laurel. Or rather she didn’t like Laurel trying to be with Oliver again. Although Felicity wasn’t with Oliver anymore he was still her friend and just as a friend Felicity knew that Laurel and Oliver were a bad idea.

“I’m actually fine in here.” Laurel said and she went to cross the room.

“You can wait outside.” Felicity said standing up.

Laurel stopped and crossed her arms over her chest looking at Felicity. There was a complete moment of silence. Laurel looked at Felicity and then something in her expression changed.

“Felicity I get that you’re protective of Oliver. You are friends after all but I’ve known Oliver for as long as I can remember. It’s always been Ollie and me. It always will be. I’m glad that you have Billy. He seems like a great guy and you deserve that.” Laurel said and Felicity swore Laurel was being genuine.

“So why don’t you find Billy and I’ll wait here with Ollie.” Laurel said smiling but Felicity wouldn’t relent in her position as if she was guarding Oliver.

“I’m here so no one else needs to be. Thea will be back soon and if I need to leave, which I don’t, then Thea can tell me to but I’m not sure she’d agree with you.” Felicity finished almost grinding her teeth together. Laurel licked her lips as if she was trying to calm herself down.

“You’re with Billy, and I will be with Oliver aga-”

“Why do you think that?” Felicity asked. Laurel blinked in shock of Felicity’s audacity in her mind.

“I know. Ollie and I were discussing it earlier.” Laurel said narrowing her eyes. Felicity shook her head not believing Laurel. 

“You mean where you probably cornered him and tried to guilt him into being with you. Which was it last time? You need him to help you stop your addiction, what is it this time, you’re on the ropes again?” Felicity asked and Laurel gasped but went to speak. “I’m not done yet.” she said in her loud voice. Felicity looked over Oliver to make sure she didn’t disturb him. Felicity walked closer to Laurel. Laurel backed up at her approach.

“You hold on to Oliver and I really do understand why. Oliver is honorable, he’s strong, smart, completely handsome like a knockout, but most of all he has the best heart and I understand why you want that.” Felicity said. “But you don’t know who he really is, who he truly is. You see your best friend, your high school sweetheart but he is neither of those. He’s changed for the better and he’s not that playboy billionaire anymore. He’s down to earth and realistic and though it was a horrible tragedy that he went through he came out better for it and you don’t deserve him.”

“And you do do?” Laurel bit out. Felicity shook her head.

“That’s the difference I’m not thinking about myself. I’m thinking about him, now please leave.” Felicity nodded her head towards the door.

“You don’t get to decide that.” Laurel said firmly.“Only Oliver does and he might not agree with you.”

“Were we ever friends?” Felicity asked.

“Maybe but you got in the way of what I wanted and I love Oliver more than any other friendship I could ever have.”

“I know what it’s like to love someone but that shouldn’t make you a horrible person. Loving someone should make you a better person.  Trust me I know.”

“You don’t love Oliver, you love the idea of him, you love what that fake future showed you. Not what it really would be.”

“You don’t know anything about my love for Oliver.” Felicity angrily said to Laurel and she was about to say something in return but then Thea peeked her head in the door and frowned when she saw Laurel.

“Hey I was looking for you.” Thea said coming into the room.

“What’s up?” Laurel asked walking towards her but Thea sidestepped her.

“Actually I was talking to Felicity.” Thea said. Laurel angrily set her jaw and walked out of the room. Thea sighed and walked over to Oliver’s side.

“I know he’s going to fine.” Thea said sadly.

“But you can’t help but to worry anyways.” Felicity replied. Thea nodded grabbing Oliver’s hand.

“Felicity...I’m sorry.” Thea said looking at her. Felicity’s brow furrowed.

“Sorry for what?” Felicity asked. Thea looked out the window not really saying anything for a couple of moments before she looked back at Felicity.

“When I found out about William, Oliver was so distraught over keeping his promise to Samantha. He wanted to tell you but I think I talked him out of it.” Thea said bowing her head in shame.

“Nobody talks Oliver into or out of things.” Felicity shook her head.

“You do.” Thea argued. “And I’m sorry that he listened to me.”

“His choices were his Thea.” Felicity disagreed.

“That’s true. But I usually do the ass kicking so to speak.” Thea smiled making Felicity laugh because she loved Thea as if she was her own sister. 

In the moments when they had lost Oliver or thought they had, they had bonded. When they had lost Roy they had bonded. Felicity thought of Thea like her own little sister and in some ways Oliver did give her a family in this present time after all.

“I loved my nephew and I told Oliver this life had no place for him. This life was draining me and I was worried about William. I told him that if he wanted to be a good parent he needed to put William first, and Samantha’s wishes. I told Oliver that the best thing he could do for him was to leave him alone.” Thea said.

Felicity was quiet for a moment taking him in. Felicity seemed to be running something over in her mind. 

“Are you mad at me?” Thea asked and Felicity felt her heart melt. It was way too hard to be mad at Thea.

“No I’m not. You had...a hard life and sometimes because of that we see things a different way. It wasn’t you who broke Oliver and I up. Oliver kept secrets but I also had a hard time with my Dad coming back. It was like the perfect storm. What Oliver did wasn’t okay but I also ran to protect myself.” Felicity said looking at Oliver.

“Which you had every right.” Thea said and Felicity nodded.

“I know I did but I also should have listened to what he had to say.” Felicity said finally digesting some of these thoughts that she’s had especially after the last time Oliver and her had been left alone. Seeing the hurt on Oliver’s face was so hard for her especially when she knew she could take it away.

Felicity wasn’t sure why she wouldn’t. Felicity did believe that he wouldn’t lie to her and that he was sorry but at the end of the day…

“I think you love him so much that you were too scared to believe him.” Thea answered her unspoken thought.

“It would completely destroy me.” Felicity said quietly. Felicity just stared at Oliver feeling every bit of love for him in each part of her body.

Felicity didn’t hear Thea but suddenly Thea was hugging Felicity tightly. Felicity leaned into Thea taking comfort from her.

“No matter what you’ll always be my sister.” Thea said and Felicity hugged her tighter. They stayed like that for a couple seconds longer before separating. Thea then went off to get some more coffee for herself and Felicity. 

Felicity was just staring at Oliver’s resting face when she saw movement behind his eyelids get more and more rapid. Felicity leaned forwards not wanting to take her eyes off of him. Oliver muttered something but she couldn’t hear what he said. 

Oliver squeezed her hand and then she saw his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey.” Oliver rasped.

“Hey you scared us.” Felicity replied wiping her eyes.

“Sorry…” he looked around. “Did we get him?” Oliver asked.  
“Did we get who?” Felicity asked. 

“Prometheus.” Oliver asked and Felicity’s eyes widen. Felicity felt her heart drop. Oliver didn’t remember their future selves? For some reason though Felicity knew that it was probably for the better she couldn’t help but feel like she lost that future all over again and was overcome by sadness. 

“You don’t remember how you ended up here?” Felicity asked slowly. Oliver looked at her thinking as if piecing something back together. “His name was...um…”

“Ravager.” Oliver finished. 

“Yeah.” Felicity replied.

“That was real?” Oliver asked. “I thought that was a dream.” Felicity gave him a watery smile in return. Sometimes Felicity needed to keep thinking to herself that it was indeed real. Felicity didn’t want to think of it too much but seeing herself and Oliver so happy. Seeing Thomas’ real smile when he was looking at his Mom. Seeing their little girl running towards Oliver was something that Felicity could only hope to ever witness completely and every day for the rest of her life.

Felicity was a scientist though, she knew the future wouldn’t work out like that now because they had seen it now. It was forever ruined like  _ Barry  _ said. Oliver looked at her like he was also thinking about that.

“OUr future selves coming back in time. Yours to save me? Both of them to save their son, our son, well their son. Then their daughter was there and another one on the way? Do you think we have other ones? I mean how many did we have? Did we want to? That would be crazy if we did but I could see us having a big family I mean they having a big family.” Felicity rambled but as always Oliver didn’t stop her, he just smiled at her as if she was the best thing in the world. Felicity felt breathless at the idea. 

Oliver moved more upright so he could see her better. Felicity leaned in trying to help him so they were so close. Felicity so much wanted to close the distance and feel his lips on hers. There wasn’t a better moment, or a moment she felt more alive than when she was with him.

“We should talk about it.” Oliver said carefully like he was afraid that she would run and Felicity admitted to herself that she wanted to. Yet a bigger part, the loudest part in that moment was that she loved him and she wanted a life together, their life together.

Before Felicity could say anything though the door opened and Billy stuck his head in. Felicity felt like facepalming.

“Hey.” Billy said peaking in the door. Billy tried to ignore how intertwined Oliver and Felicity were.

“Can I borrow you for a minute?” Billy asked. 

“Actu-”

“Yeah of course.” Oliver prompted and Felicity frowned at him in dismay. Oliver just smiled and released Felicity from his hold on her. Laurel then peaked in.

“Hey.” she smiled walking towards Oliver ignoring Felicity. Felicity had the temper to punch her in the face...maybe in a different universe.

“I’ll be right outside.” Felicity said and glared at Laurel as she followed Billy out. Felicity really didn’t want to leave, she wanted to continue this conversation with Oliver about the future, about their future but then she was faced with Billy and she realized she wasn’t in a position to do that.

Laurel just smiled at Oliver coming more into the room. Oliver didn’t like how she ended up on the side Felicity was on. It felt wrong for Laurel to be in the space that Felicity had occupied.

“I’m so happy you’re okay Ollie.” Laurel said leaning towards him but Oliver backed up just nodding.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to stay here.” Oliver said.

“I stayed for you.” Laurel said confused. Oliver didn’t know how to respond. Oliver wanted some alone time to process what had happened and he rather do it alone or with Dig than with Laurel. 

There was so many questions he had. Oliver, of course, had the instinct to find out who this Ravager was but it seemed so pointless. Maybe just put up a few searches for the name but he didn’t even know if the person was born yet. Oliver didn’t know how far in the future they were coming from.

Oliver had so many more questions than answers. He didn’t like it even a little bit. 

“So that was crazy.” Laurel commented when Oliver didn’t say anything.

“What?” Oliver asked for clarification. A lot of things were crazy like this conversation happening right now.

“That weird basically alternate universe.” Laurel commented and Oliver looked at her in confusion not sure what she was referring to.

“What do you mean alternate universe?” Oliver asked. 

“Well it’s not like that future is going to happen now that you saw that future and plus who knows what happened in their past. Felicity probably wasn’t with Billy and maybe there was no me and you.” Laurel said shaking her head.

“Laurel.” Oliver said calmly. “There is no me and you.” Laurel’s eyes flashed angrily at the prospect but she cooled down...a little.

“How can you say that. It’s Ollie and Laurel, Laurel and Ollie. It’s always been that way.” Laurel argued.

“It hasn’t always been that way. When it was that way I was horrible to you and yes I’m sorry but those things were unforgivable.” Oliver shook his head.

“They weren’t because I love you, what you think Felicity is going to forgive you. She’s not.” Laurel argued and Oliver so much wanted to take medicine to drift back off to sleep. Oliver tried to shift so that he was show how uncomfortable he was but Laurel didn’t seem to care.

“This isn’t about Felicity.” Oliver argued. “We’re not good for each other.”

“This is about her.” Laurel said seriously. Oliver shook his head but Laurel didn’t care in that moment and went for the kill.

“I heard her tell Billy she loved him you know.” Laurel said it caught Oliver off guard like a knife piercing his heart. “There will never be a you and her Ollie.”

Oliver didn’t know what to say. Oliver felt like his heart was breaking all over again and it had the power to destroy him. Though Oliver didn’t know how far in the future they came from he still saw it as his future but maybe Laurel was right and them coming back messed with the timeline so that Oliver and Felicity never fixed what was broken. Oliver’s heart broke thinking about a world without Thomas. A world without that little girl who already lit up his life from just looking at her.

“It’s about me and you that’s the truth.” Oliver said finally not responding to her antics because she could be lying for all he knew and even if she wasn’t it didn’t matter to him.

‘“If you never met Felicity, do you think you would have ended up with me? Answer me honestly. You owe me that.” Laurel said seriously.

“Probably.” he answered. That was as close to the truth as there was. Oliver didn’t think this was because of Felicity because Laurel and had their own problems. There was just so much hurt on both of their parts. They had continued to forgive each other it’s true but Oliver still wasn’t sure why. Maybe in another universe things would have worked out differently. 

The only thing that Oliver knew without a doubt is that in any universe, if there was a Felicity Smoak his heart would belong to her.

Laurel didn’t say anything but let tears fall down her face. Oliver wished he could say something of comfort to her but he knew there was nothing else he could say. Laurel also seemed to get that finally. 

Laurel ran out of the room crying she went past the hallway. She didn’t notice Billy and Felicity in a nook who were just standing there quietly. Each of them not saying a word. 

Billy searched his brain for a feeling or another explanation. All Billy could do was sigh in disappointment. Felicity Smoak was so easy to fall completely in love with, she was funny, smart, beautiful, kind, powerful. She was so many things but unavailable was the one that came to his mind. 

When he found out that she was engaged to Oliver Queen he was hesitant to pursue her because who truly doesn’t want to marry Mayor Handsome but he believed her when she said it was over and they were just friends. Seeing them together though they were so much more than just friends. 

Seeing their future in some ways Billy had known it for himself that their time was limited. Yet what  _ Barry  _ said about the future always changing stayed with him. Maybe that was a different future, maybe he and Felicity still had a chance but as he stood there seeing the longy on her face he knew he was wrong.

“You love him.” Billy stated. Felicity looked back at him blankly. Felicity knew what the answer was but no one but Oliver deserved to hear that from her.

“I understand. He’s a great catch.” Billy said and Felicity couldn’t respond she couldn’t even babble.

“But why did you leave him if he was great?” Billy asked.

“He lied to me.” Felicity said softly. Billy just nodded not really saying anything but then he spoke.

“I never lied to you. If anyone lied it was you.” Billy said trying to make a joke about it. Felicity felt her head nodding but then she thought about more and she heard Thea’s voice in her head. Billy heard Felicity out. Felicity never talked to Oliver about it. Suddenly everything was clearer and yet with Billy opening these old wounds it was more confusing. 

“I’m sorry.” was all that Felicity could muster.

“I’m sorry to.” Billy nodded in defeat. Billy kissed Felicity on the forehead and then walked down the hall. The first place that Felicity wanted to go was to Oliver but then she stopped outside his door wondering if Laurel was still in there and what they were talking about. So instead Felicity just looked out the window trying to process all that had happened but it was too much she wanted time and space. That was hard because she also wanted Oliver but she knew that it wouldn’t help her think.

“Are you okay?” Dig asks Felicity as he stops next to her. Felicity just nods and continues to look out the window.

“I’m gonna check in on Oliver.” Dig says and then walks into Oliver’s room. Oliver looks up expecting Felicity but still smiles when he sees Dig.

“You need to stop doing this man.” Dig smiled with his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver laughed but then winced. “Plus you're a family man.” Dig winked. Oliver shook his head smiling.

“You knew didn’t you.” Oliver commented and Dig just smiled in response. Oliver just shook his head knowing that Dig was always just Dig.

“What do I do?” Oliver asked and Dig knew what he was talking about. Dig thought about it for a moment thinking about Felicity.

“Take it at her speed is all you can do.”

“She has a boyfriend.” Oliver said.

“Not anymore from what I can tell.” Dig said and suddenly the door was opening and Felicity stepped in smiling.

“It’s the OG’s the original gangstas.” Felicity smiled coming into the room.

“Not if Oliver keeps coding on us.” Dig laughed. Felicity winced at the thought though Oliver thought it was funny.

“We’re always better together than apart.” Dig said and they all nodded. “I’ll give you two a moment.” he said and left.

“So.” they both said at the same time. Then they both pursed their lips at the same time making each other laugh.

“I just...I want to have that talk...if...you want...to…” Oliver stuttered out.

“I thought I’m the one who speaks in sentence fragments.” Felicity smiled but then she bit her lip. “We can take it one step at a time.” she said smiling.

“I’d like that.” Oliver smiled. Felicity put her hand on his arm and for the first time in a long time they both felt happy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...of Part I
> 
> Enjoy the Arrow season premiere!! Lots of Love!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what you think, what you like, what you want to see, predicitions, questions, let me know! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://otpwriteratheart.tumblr.com


End file.
